


Why?

by Bnic17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnic17/pseuds/Bnic17
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali were pretty much inseparable in college after they met at an ACC/Big10 tournament. What happens after graduation when Ashlyn and Ali are making different plans for the future? What happens when they run into each other 5 years later?





	1. Chapter 1

 

May 25, 2011  Orlando International Airport.

 

Ashlyn paced back and forth waiting for her love, she knew people probably thought she was crazy but she just couldn't wait to see Ali. The two women had just graduated college the week prior and due to the distance between them it would be the first time seeing each other in a couple of months. Although it had been rough lately between them Ashlyn was excited, she was hoping a week in Florida with her would help Ali come out of her shell and accept her sexuality more, as it has been the biggest issue they have had so far. Ali seemed ashamed to be seen with Ashlyn in public showing any sort of affection and while Ashlyn dealt with it, she didn't like it at all.

After what seemed like hours waiting Ashlyn walked over to the arrival board and noticed Ali's flight had landed, she felt a rush of excitement as the passengers started filing out to the baggage claim area. She watched an waited but still no Ali and she began to get nervous and scared that something had happened. She waited until all of the passengers had claimed their bags, the carousel was empty and there was still no Ali. She pulled her phone out in an attempt to call Ali but she was sent directly to the girls voicemail.

She immediately felt sick to her stomach, what happened to her love? Ali was supposed to be on the plane, why was she not answering her phone? Ashlyn walked over to the ticketing desk to see if they could help her at all.

"Hi, um I was wondering if you could help me, my um girl- um my friend was supposed to be on the flight from D.C. but I didn't see her get off the plane um could you maybe tell me if there was an issue." Ashlyn politely asked the woman

"Sure honey, what is the young ladies name?"

"It's Ali Kri-, um Alexandra Krieger" She replied as the woman began typing

"She never checked in under this ticket ma'am I'm really sorry I wish I could help more." Ashlyn's heart dropped even further down as she felt tears begin to fall.

"No, I uh thank you for your help, have a nice day" Ashlyn said as she turned an walked away, she knew it was a last ditch effort but she figured she would try and call Kyle to make sure her Alex was ok.

The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail, "Hey Kyle sorry to bother you it's Ash, um Ali was supposed to fly into Orlando this morning but never got on the plane so I was just trying to make sure she's ok. So I don't know call me back or something please just let me know she's ok. Bye" By this point tears were steadily flowing from her eyes as she walked out of the airport and back to her Jeep. She saw the bouquet of flowers in the front seat and got even more upset, she wanted to throw them away but saw an elderly lady and gave them to her instead.

The drive back to her apartment seemed longer than it was she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. Were the Krieger's ignoring her? Did she do something wrong? But most importantly is Ali ok? The last question was answered as she pulled into her parking stall she had received a text from Kyle.

Kyle K: She is fine please don't ask anymore. I can't tell you.  She was relieved, sort of. Why couldn't he tell her? What is going on?

Ashlyn: Thanks for letting me know she's ok Kyle, I'm sorry for whatever I did to push her away.

 

May 26, 2011 Frankfurt, Germany

Ali was sad, but knew this had to happen. She couldn't stay home and become complacent in life. She couldn't come out and be who Ashlyn wanted so she just left. Truth is she knew for a few months she was leaving but she didn't have the heart to tell Ashlyn.

Kyle: Hey Ash text me she is worried, she knows you never checked in your ticket. I told her you were fine but not to ask me anything else. She said she is sorry for whatever she did to push you away.

Ali: Ugh thanks, I don't really know how I am going to handle this.

Kyle: Well I am not going to tell you what to do but you will have to tell her eventually.

Ali: I know, thanks Kyle I love you.

Kyle: Love you to Ali.

Ali truly didn't know what to do. She had just moved across country after graduation without telling Ashlyn. She knew that she had literally shattered a heart to the point it may never be whole again. She didn't want to hear Ashlyn cry over the phone so she decided to write instead, and while she knew it would be harsh she hoped it would get the point across.

 

When Ashlyn opened the letter she lost it, she already knew Ali was playing soccer in Germany but she didn't realize she was the reason. She pushed Ali away. Why did everyone she loved leave her?

_Ashlyn,_

_I am sure you know this by now but I have signed with FFC Frankfurt to continue playing soccer. I know this isn't the plan that we talked about, but that isn't what I actually wanted I was ignoring my own wants to make you happy. I couldn't be complacent in moving to Florida and playing soccer, I need more in life. I also know that I can't be the person you have tried to make me be. I am so happy that you are so comfortable and happy with yourself but I am not and you can't push me to be. I am sorry for things ending like this but it is for the best. You can move on and find someone who will love you for you and I will continue to live my life the way I'm supposed to. I am sorry for not telling you this in person but I want to thank you for the past 2 years, I have learned a lot about myself and grown up thanks to you. Here is the money back for the ticket you bought me that I never took. I hope someday we can be friends if we ever cross paths again but if not I get it. Please take care of yourself  but please if you ever truly loved me don't contact me or my family this is over nothing will change my mind. Goodbye._

_Ali._

I just don't understand Whit, I just wanted to love her. What did I do so wrong? Ashlyn cried out as her best friend held her. Whitney had seen the relationship grow, until Ali she had never seen Ashlyn so happy with someone let alone be with the same person more than a week. When Whitney found out what happened she immediately flew to Florida to help her friend cope with the break up.

Ash you can't think like that, she just wasn't ready for the things in life that you were. There isn't anything wrong with you, Ash you are amazing.

Should I write her back?

Did you truly love her?

Yes, why would you ask me such a stupid question.

Then you need to abide by what she asked, if its meant to be Ash it will be. Now why don't we head to bed and get some sleep so we can go spend the day at the beach tomorrow.

Ashlyn was completely heartbroken but knew her friend was right so with the nod of her head she stood up and walked off to her room. She crawled into the bed hoping for sleep but in reality spent the whole night crying while reading news articles about Ali's signing in Germany.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't follow a timeline obviously and is just a random idea I had. I know Ali seems like a bitch now but hopefully it gets better. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos on the first chapter. Enjoy.

It had been three years since that awful day in the airport. Ashlyn had done everything she could to get over Ali but it never worked. She immersed herself in soccer, helping e.stablish a successful franchise in Orlando was important to her. She spent a lot of time with her family and became an even better surfer than she had ever been. But at night when all of that wasn't an option she spent a lot of time at bars. She would take different women home with her trying to heal her heart but it wasn't working. No matter  Iwho she took home the woman wasn't Ali. They didn't kiss her the way Ali would, they didn't feel like Ali no matter what they just weren't Ali.

Sometimes she felt her saving grace was having the one person by her side that always kept her from being an idiot. After the worst day of her life Whitney came to visit and practically never left. She signed a contract to play for the pride and just like college her and Ashlyn became inseparable. Whitney often worried about Ashlyn when she would see another woman leaving their shared apartment a few times a week but she knew she didn't have the right to judge her friend.

"Hey Ash, there is a Pre Olympic friendly on tonight, you wanna hang out and watch it with me? " Whitney questioned.

Ashlyn thought long and hard before she answered, she knew if she watched that game she would see Ali's face and while she had seen pictures and articles in the past few years seeing the woman still hurt. But she really knew she needed to spend time with her best friend that has continued to pull her back from the edge. "Yea sure Whit, I have an appointment for my shoulder at 4 how about I stop and pick up some food and beer and we can hang out here."

"Sounds great I can't wait." Whitney replied with excitement.

 

The two women sat watching the game critiquing the performance. The U.S had a commanding 8-1 lead with a few minutes to go before the half. Ashlyn felt her heart begin to race when Ali flashed across the screen. She was wide open right outside the box when she received a pass from Carli Lloyd as she pulled her foot back to make contact with the ball a defender from Columbia slid into her plant foot and she crumpled. Ashlyn sat there watching with her stomach in knots as Ali clutched her knee and lay on the ground crying. She watched as the ref gave the player a yellow card much to the dismay of the fans and the team.

"That was a shitty fucking tackle, people like that don't deserve to be called a professional athlete" Whitney said angrily.

"She's done Whit, that girl just fucked up her career." Ashlyn replied in disbelief, she knew the road Ali was about to go down wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you feeling a bit soft over there Ash"

"No, I just...I know how hard it is to come back from that. That woman has hurt me more than anything in my life but as an athlete I would never wish that upon someone, let alone someone who has worked so hard to get to the top of her game."

"I'm just giving you shit Ash, I know exactly what you mean it really sucks to see this happen to such a great player."

 

Ali sat in the hospital in disbelief she knew deep down as she crumpled to the field that her ACL was torn but she wasn't ready to accept it. How could this happen? She was on her way to the Olympics where they were sure to win gold. She wanted to cry but she didn't have any tears left. Her mom and Kyle sat at her side holding her hands as the doctor talked about the next steps. Ali would fly from Canada to Miami the next day to meet with doctors there so they could get the surgery out of the way.

"Mom, why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh Alex honey this was an accident, you don't deserve this at all. Don't worry you will come back better and stronger than ever before I know it."

"No, mom I deserved this. This is karma, I wanted nothing more than to go to the Olympics but right before I went to Germany I did something stupid and this is my Karma for hurting someone." Ali replied catching Kyle off guard and leaving Deb confused. Ali had never told her parents about Ashlyn the only person that knew other than Whit and a few of her friends was Kyle.

"Alex what are you talking about, what happened?"

"Mom, I met someone a couple years into college, she was amazing and loved me. She always put me first and took care of me but I got scared I was afraid of accepting myself and disappointing you and dad by coming out."

"Oh honey, you would never be a disappointment to me, I wish I would have known I would love to have met her. Did something happen Alex?"

"Yes, I just... she was so free spirited and didn't care how people saw her and sometimes I felt like she was pushing me to come out and I got scared. We had planned to move to Orlando and play soccer and just live happy," Ali said as tears began to fall again.

"But....." Deb questioned.

"She bought me a ticket to visit Orlando a week after graduation but instead of going there I went to Frankfurt, I left her waiting at the airport for me and I never showed up. She text Kyle to make sure I was ok and he let her know I was but nothing else. I sent her a letter and paid her back for the plane ticket and told her I just couldn't do it and to not contact me or my family if she really loved me," Ali got out as she cried

"Oh Alex, honey why would you do something like that? Your father and I raised you better than that," Deb scolded.

"I know mom, this is my punishment I just... why now before the Olympics? Why before the biggest games of my life?"

"Alex I wish I could answer that but we all know I can't, I'm so sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry that you felt uncomfortable to share something with me that you were struggling with in college. The only thing we can do now is move forward."

The next day the three boarded a plane and headed home. Thoughts passed through Ali's mind of seeing if she could locate Ashlyn. Telling her mom made her feel free and truthfully she had became more comfortable with her sexuality in Germany. She dated mostly men while she was there but a few women as well in the end it didn't matter what the gender was they weren't Ashlyn so they never made her happy. The more she thought about getting in contact with the girl the more she realized it probably wasn't a good idea. She would go and have surgery and focus on healing so she could make it back to Germany where she belonged.

 

Ashlyn: Hey Kyle, this is Ashlyn Harris, I hope this is still your number if not I'm sorry for bothering whoever this is. I know Ali told me not to contact anyone and I am very sorry for going against her wishes but I really hope she is ok. Whit and I watched the game when she went down and I truly feel bad for her.

Kyle: Hey Ashlyn its still Kyle. We just made it to Miami she will be having surgery in 2 days for the repair. Its a long road ahead of her and she is determined that this is Karma for what she did. Take care of yourself.

Ashlyn sat in disbelief, to find out that Ali's actions all those years ago were affecting her did things to the blondes heart but rather than jumping in her car and driving to Miami to get the love of her life back she got dressed and went out to find a distraction for the night.

Ashlyn never had a problem picking up women and tonight was no different. She spotted a cute brunette as soon as she walked into the bar and soon they were conversing over drinks. The drinks were flowing and the conversation was fun and interesting but no matter how much she tried Ashlyn couldn't get Ali out of her mind. Before she knew it she was leaving the bar with the brunette at her side. They poured into an UBER and headed to Ashlyn's apartment. As soon as they walked in the door the girl pinned Ashlyn up against the door and began kissing her with force. The dominate side turned Ashlyn on but this wasn't her Ali, Ali would never have pushed Ashlyn up against the door and take control of the kiss. Ashlyn tried to shake the thought from her mind as they stumbled down the hall to her bedroom.  As clothes were removed and orgasms were had Ashlyn couldn't stop thinking of Ali.  As she lay there trying to sleep Ashlyn realized  she needed to stop sleeping around and address her problem. This was unhealthy and she was wearing herself out.

The next morning Ashlyn walked the girl out to her taxi, she returned to the house to find Whitney sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and a smirk.

"Who was last nights adventure?" Whitney questioned

"Um I think her name was Sierra or something like that" Ashlyn responded, "look before you lecture, I know I need to stop. I text Kyle, Ali is in Miami and apparently thinks her injury is karma for hurting me, so last night as I am trying to enjoy my night with that girl I couldn't stop thinking of Ali. I have to stop Whit this is becoming unhealthy."

"You have no idea how happy I am for you to say that because I was beginning to notice your trends. if you still want Ali go try to get her back if not well Ash I think its time to focus more on you and better yourself so you can find the right one the right now one" Whitney said.

"I know Whit, I'm done. I have wanted Ali for the past 3 years but I will not go to Miami. If she wants me she can come find me I didn't walk away she did."

"She made a mistake in my opinion Ash you are a great person I know you are gonna make someone so happy someday and I can't wait for that day to come for you."

"Gee thanks Ma, hahaha but seriously Whit you have been through it all with me thank you"

"It's what friends are for Ash. What are your plans today?"

"I am going to go for a run and then I need to go to the grocery store. What about you?"

"I have a date tonight with that lacrosse coach from Florida state" Whitney replied with a smile.

"Good for you Whit I hope it goes well, I am gonna head out and run before I lose my ambition to do it"

"Have fun, also can you pick up some things for me at the store?" Whitney asked

"Sure just leave me a list, bye Whit" Ashlyn said as she walked down the hall and changed before leaving the apartment on a 5 mile run.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the time jumps but the story is moving along.

It had been2 years since what Ali Krieger considered the worse day of her life. She spent 6 months in Miami after her surgery beginning her recovery before she returned to Germany back to her club team. Germany had always been a safe comfortable place for her but now she just didn't want to be there, she knew it was time to go home. She knew the NWSL was here to stay after making it to their 4 successful season. She witnessed first hand the passion all of the fans had or the game when she attended the NWSL championship game in Orlando while she was in town with the National team. She found it hard not to attempt to contact Ashlyn while she was in town but she knew after witnessing Ashlyn kiss a woman after winning the championship she realized the keeper had moved on from her.

The past 2 years for Ashlyn had been pretty great, she bought a house, managed to sign some pretty great sponsorship deals and the Orlando Pride won the NWSL shield and followed up with the championship a year later. She remained true to her words to Whitney and didn't date or hook up for about a year. She took time to realize all of things she had been doing wrong and became set on making them right. One of the things that hit her the most is that she always pushed Ali to be out but she herself wasn't really 'Out'. Sure people knew she was gay but she never really did anything to support the gay community so she became involved with Zebra Coalition to help LGBTQ youth. It was at a gala benefiting Zebra that she had met Sam, Sam was a nice woman, very attractive and caring Ashlyn enjoyed the time they spent together but even after a year she wasn't all that happy, nor was the relationship very serious.  She realized quickly after they were intimate the first time that it wasn't Ali. Nonetheless she did her best to get over the woman after all she was sure that Ali had moved on, was most likely married or had a very serious boyfriend by now.

In November of 2016 it was announced that Whitney Engen would be traded to Boston in exchange for the number 1 distribution pick. The trade was no surprise Whitney and her boyfriend had recently gotten engaged and he had accepted a job at Boston University as the head Lacrosse coach. Ashlyn was really sad to see her best friend go but knew this was the best for her, after all she had pretty much up and gave everything to be with Ashlyn after that awful day in May 5 years ago. If you asked Whitney though, she would do it all over again in a heart beat. She was proud of the growth her friend had made but she knew Ashlyn wasn't happy rather she was doing her best to move on. Little did she know at her going away party all of Ashlyn's progress would come crashing down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Whit are you almost ready?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea be out in sec, is Ryan here yet?"

"He just pulled up, I'm going to order the UBER so we can head out to dinner"

30 Minutes later the trio were walking into the restaurant meeting some of their teammates to get the celebration started.

"Hey did you guys hear there is a girl from Germany coming to play in the NWSL next season?" one of the teammates asked.

"Yea Tom wants me to come in Monday to meet her but I don't know who it is. All I know is it is a different kind of soccer over there, it will be helpful for the league." Ashlyn replied not really thinking of who this player might be.

"Yea, I'm just excited that she will most likely be on our team since Ms. thing over there is leaving us" another teammate replied.

After dinner they walked down the street to a new bar in town, Ashlyn was excited the bar specialized in Bourbon her favorite drink. They walked in and the music was pumping as Ashlyn walked up to the bar to grab a round of drinks and shots so they could get the celebration started.

After several rounds of drinks and shots, Ashlyn saw Alex and Servando across the bar and decided she would go say hi to her neighbors. She had invited them out to the club but knew they had prior plans.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you I just figured I would come say hi" Ashlyn slurred out.

"Hey Ash, no bother at all we are just enjoying a few drinks, one of my national team teammates are in town so we figured we would grab a few drinks. You should stick around and meet her she's pretty cute." Alex said with a wink.

"Well you know me always down to meet a good looking lady" Ashlyn replied

"What about Sam?" Servando asked.

"Uhh, I like her I really do but it's just not there,  I don't feel it when we kiss or touch or have sex, she if fun but just not what I want I guess, I know its stupid to be hung up on a girl after 5 years but she just doesn't compare to Alex." Ashlyn said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow Ash, that girl must have really meant a lot to you, I can't believe she left you the way she did" Alex replied.

"Yea it hurt, it hurts but its life I just hope she is happy in life, that is all I ever wanted for her and if I can't be the one to give it to her then I hope she found it elsewhere but at the same time I literally have so much fucking anger towards her." Ashlyn replied oblivious to the person standing behind her. Honestly had Ali not heard the things Ashlyn had said she wouldn't have realized it was her.  The woman looked much different than she did 5 years ago. Her long blonde hair was a short coiffed style and her arms were covered in tattoos. Time certainly had been good for the woman.

"Her loss Ash, but this is my national team teammate that I wanted you to meet" Alex said as Ashlyn turned around. As soon as her eyes met Ali's she was at a loss for words, time did the woman well Ashlyn was sure in that moment that she had never seen a more beautiful being in her life.

"Alex?" Ashlyn said as she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Oh fuck" Servando whispered to his Alex.

"Hi Ashlyn" Ali said shyly.

"Wha... what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Germany?" Ashlyn asked.

"I decided it was time to come home and decided to come spend a bit of time in the warmth before I go back to Washington" Ali said feeling like things were ok with them for a bit.

For some reason hearing Ali talk angered Ashlyn. She had longed 5 years to hear from her and now for some reason her anger had returned and she was drunk enough that she didn't care to hold back her feelings.

"Well I guess I'm glad you finally figured out how to make it to Florida, only took you 5 fucking years. Hey Lex how long did you have to wait a the airport for her?"

"Ash please don't do this"

"Don't fucking call me that you lost that right when you decided to fucking stand me up in the airport looking like a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry, I...I had to I had to go Ashlyn"

"I'm not fucking interested in your fucking excuses Ali, I hope you enjoyed Germany. I hope you found everything you were looking for there. All I ever wanted was your happiness and if you found it by destroying the only thing I have ever had to give to someone then good I'm incredibly fucking happy for you but I have nothing more to say to you. Please leave me the fuck alone." Ashlyn spat out as she turned an walked back towards her friends.

 

"Hey Whitney I'm gonna go home" Ashlyn said

"What's wrong Ash?" Whitney asked.

"Ali is here, with Alex and Serv. I went over to talk to them and she walked up and I, I told her to fuck off basically. I'm fine Whit I swear I just don't want to be in the same room as her." Ashlyn replied.

"Ok Ash, just please promise you will be smart"

"You know I will, I will see you guys in the morning make sure to keep the noise down" Ashlyn said as she hugged Whitney, waved goodbye to her friends and walked out the door.

 

"So you um you never told me you dated Ashlyn?" Alex questioned as they sat around the table at her and Servando's home.

"Yea, I've never really talked about it. I fucked up when I left her but I needed to for myself, for my career. She wanted more from me than I was able to give her and I just couldn't do it."

"You fucked her up bad. She used to have a different woman every night trying to get over you and I don't really think she ever has."

"I know I hurt her, she was always so loving and amazing. Does she know that I'm joining the Pride?"

"Nope but she will find out soon enough, Tom has her coming to the facility to show you around."

"That's not going to go over well can you maybe talk to Tom I don't want him to think I'm going to be a problem on the team"

"She is the captain Al, he wont change his mind. I will try to talk to Ash tomorrow now lets go to bed and wake up with a fresh head tomorrow."

"Ok Thanks Alex" Ali replied as they went off to bed.

 

The next morning Ashlyn woke up at 6 am, she decided she needed to run. She needed to let off some steam and figure out how to handle what happened last night. As she laid in bed she realized that Ali was more likely than not the new Pride player. After a 5 mile run she decided she would bite the bullet and be the bigger person and try to talk civilly with Ali.

 

Ashlyn: Hey Alex, I know I was kind of a dick last night. Not that it wasn't deserved but nonetheless a dick. I have a feeling that Ali is our new teammate and I feel like we should really talk things out. If she doesn't want to talk I get it but, I need to.

Alex: Hey Ash, I was going to text you this morning to try to clear this up.  How about you come over for coffee and I will mediate if you wish.

Ashlyn: Ok, give me a couple of hours I just got done with my run, I will bring donuts.

Alex: Ok see you then.

Ashlyn sat her phone down and got in the shower, she wasn't ready to do this, she was scared but she had to. She needed closure from the woman who broke her so long ago.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one but it is their talk to clear the air.

Ashlyn stood in front of her friends house nervous to ring the door bell, but anxious to get this over with.

 

"Hey Ash come in" Servando's greeted her as he opened the door.

"Thanks I hope I'm not intruding on your day this morning."

"Oh not at all, I am actually getting ready to go surfing so it will just be you and the girls" he replied with a light laugh.

"God I would rather be on the water than doing this but I guess it's time to get it over with."

"Well good luck Ash, the girls are out back, lets go fishing soon."

"Thanks Serv," Ashlyn said as they went separate ways and she headed towards the back porch, when she reached the back door she was blown away, she had forced herself to forget how beautiful Ali Krieger really is but seeing her sitting there it came flooding back.

"Knock knock" Ashlyn said so she didn't startle the girls by walking up on them.

"Hey Ash, come sit down" Alex said as she hugged the woman.

"Thanks for umm having me over to talk about things. I don't want to beat around the bush so rather than stalling I'm just going to get to the point if that's ok with you guys."

"I think that may be the best," Ali said shyly.

"Ok, look Ali I was a dick to you last night, my actions were fueled by alcohol and pent up anger and I am sorry for reacting that way, it wasn't very adult of me." Ashlyn said as she looked at the women only to be met by their nods so she continued, "Ali, its been 5 years, 3 of those years I told myself I would do anything to see you again. I just wanted to know what I did so wrong. Why wasn't I enough? The past 2 years I have been hell bent on getting over you. I mean lets face it being hung up on 1 person for 5 years isn't healthy and seeing you last night well it just fucking hurt because there are so many things that I don't have answers to."

"I'm sorry Ash...Ashlyn I'm so sorry for what I did to you but I need you to understand that I had to do it."

"Yea so I've heard. But you could have told me. I only knew you were ok because I contacted your brother only to be told a few days later to leave you alone. That still doesn't tell me why you did it. Why? What did I do to deserve that? Ali, I wanted to give you the world and I would have done anything to make you happy."

Ashlyn didn't think her heart could break anymore for the woman but when she looked up and saw Ali with tears in her eyes it broke a little more "Ali I'm not here to make you cry, that isn't my intent for this meeting. I just, I know you are going to be playing with us in Orlando and honestly that excites me, you are a hell of a soccer player but we need to be able to communicate if you are on my backline. We have to be civil with each other."

"I knew when I asked for my release I would be playing here, I was so excited until I saw you last night and realized that you hate me. I have seen you a few times over the past 5 years and every time I felt like things were ok and normal for a bit that you didn't hate me. I guess I should have talked to you sooner and I would have known this wasn't a good idea. I left because I needed to find myself. You wanted me to shout from a mountain top that I was gay and I just wasn't ready or able to do that. I told you time and time again that I don't label myself and you pushed me and I just couldn't do it." Ali said through tears.

"How long were you planning to leave before you did?" Ashlyn questioned.

"I, I knew I was leaving the last time I saw you I just couldn't tell you, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't really think it would affect you the way it did Ashlyn."

"When you told me you loved me..." Ashlyn began before Ali interrupted "please don't do this, don't ask me that question Ashlyn."

"So you told me for 2 years that you loved me when you truly didn't, why didn't you just tell me I made you so unhappy?" Ashlyn questioned.

"I did love you Ashlyn or I loved the idea of someone who would literally do anything for me, yo...you didn't make me unhappy I made myself unhappy and couldn't continue with the path I was on. When Frankfurt contacted me with interest I knew it was the best thing I could do. I could leave and better my game and give you a chance at real happiness. I knew that I could go find myself and nice man and be normal even if it was far from what I wanted." Ali cried out.

"Did you achieve that?" Ashlyn asked

"My game is better, that is all I achieved. I hurt you, I hurt myself. I'm not asking you to date me again, I'm not asking you for anything I'm just asking you to let me fix it. Let me earn your forgiveness Ashlyn I want my best friend back."

"You have a long way to go Ali, but I refuse to let some relationship I had when I was younger ruin what we are building here in Orlando. I'm happy to have you on our team but I think for right now its best if we are just teammates, I don't know if I will ever be able to be your friend again."

"If that's the way you feel it needs to be then I have to be ok with that Ashlyn, thank you for talking with me."

"Absolutely now if you ladies will excuse me I have a date to get ready for" Ashlyn said as she stood up and walked back in the house with Ali and Alex behind her.

"Are you and Sam still seeing each other?" Alex asked

"Yea, its going ok I guess, its been a year and I don't really feel it but she's a lot of fun so...." Ashlyn said as she looked up and caught the look on Ali's face. Ali was damn near broken to find out the woman had moved on. She knows that she is the only one to blame for this happening but that doesn't mean that it hurt any less.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ali had been in Orlando for  4 months, training had started and things were going well, Ashlyn and Ali were around each other a lot. At times Ali thought Ashlyn only yelled at her as much as she did because she was still angry, but when she missed training one day due to the flu she realized that was the keepers nature. She demanded a lot from her back line and was very vocal, something Ali knew she had to get used to and fast. Ali was happy overall with the relationship that her and Ashlyn have been able to establish.

Ashlyn had ended her relationship with Sam the day the woman confessed her love. Ashlyn felt like a dick for It but she couldn't string her on any longer. Sam took it as well as expected but it didn't make Ashlyn feel any better about it, but as the days passed the feeling of guilt passed as well. The teams preseason passed and they were set to play their first game on the road against Portland. Ashlyn offered to drive Ali and Alex to the facility for practicality reasons. True to her nature she loaded both women's bags into the back of her jeep before they set off on the road.

"So Ali how are you feeling about your first game back in the States?" Alex questioned.

"I'm a little nervous honestly, I have done my research and I know that Portland is a pretty hostile place to play but I think the environment in Germany might help me a bit." She replied with a laugh.

"Portland is loud, that is no doubt their fans come out in full force" Ashlyn added "But I'm pretty loud, don't worry Krieg's I'll make sure you can hear me" she joked.

"Oh I know you are loud, terrifying actually" Ali laughed out.

When the team landed in Portland the ex lovers were met with a whole new challenge.

"Listen up everyone, I know in the past you have picked your own room mates but this season I want things to be mixed up so I will be assigning roommates for road trips." Tom said as Ashlyn felt her stomach in her throat knowing at some point she would have to share a space with her ex, she completely spaced out after hearing Harris/ Krieger until she heard Alex's voice say something to her.

"Do you want me to talk to him Ash, there is no need to be uncomfortable the next few days." Alex asked.

"No, no its fine I'm an adult, I can do this I mean there are 2 beds in there I just won't spend a lot of time in the room. Its fine" she said as she walked up to get her room key. She looked around not seeing Ali and figured she must have gone to the room already so she grabbed her bags and headed up to the room as well. She slid the key in the slot and opened the door to find Ali sitting with her bags in front of her on the couch.

"I uh I didn't pick a bed yet I figured I would let you pick since you are the captain and all." Ali said nervously as it was the first time she had been in a room alone with her ex. She usually went out of her way to avoid alone time with her and always averted her eyes in the locker room refusing to look at the body she recently had been longing to reach out and touch.

"You could have picked a bed Alex, its just a bed doesn't matter to me, however I know you don't like sleeping by the door so you can have the window and I will take this one." Ashlyn said as she walked over to the bed closest to her and set her bags down.

"Um oh ok thanks Ash, I uh I mean Ashlyn."

"Ali, there is no need to be nervous, I will stay out of your way I'm not here to make your life awkward."

"It's not Ugh it's not awkward Ashlyn it its just we haven't been in a room alone together and I just I know this isn't ideal for you, I saw your face when Tom said our names."

"You're right, it's not ideal, its weird to be in a room alone with someone I used to share a bed with but I think we have been making progress towards bettering our friendship, I appreciate you giving me space and letting me work through shit on my own."

"Friendship? Do you actually mean that because a few months ago you told me we couldn't be friends." Ali questioned.

"Yes Ali I mean that, we will never have what we once did, part of me is sorry for that and part of me doesn't know if really want it back but we are adults and I think we are getting to a point of friendship."

"What do you mean about not knowing if you want 'It' back?" Ali asked puzzled unsure she actually wanted the answer.

"I mean I don't want it back because I don't know what was real, I don't know if the things you told me were really things you meant. Ali, I saw a future with you I wanted...I wanted a future with you so bad, the day I went to the airport to get you I thought it was going to be the best day of my life to that point but then I watched the passengers deplane and you weren't there and my heart broke in that moment I felt my world crumble and I didn't understand why.  Hell if it wouldn't have been for Whit showing up at my door, who knows where I  would be at this point." Ashlyn replied as she began to cry, Ali saw the woman's emotion building and felt bad, when Ashlyn finished talking Ali watched as her body shook with sobs.  Ali hated seeing the woman cry and wondered quietly when she became so emotional, without thinking she stood and walked over to the woman, she sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug pulling her closely to comfort her.

When Ashlyn finally realized it was Ali's arms that were wrapped around her she panicked a bit and pulled away, "what are you doing?" She said shocked.

"I'm um fuck goddammit I'm such a fucking idiot, I uh I just thought we were friends and I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Ali choked out as she began to cry before she ran out of the room. She knew she should probably stay and talk with Ashlyn but she was upset and embarrassed, she read the situation wrong and was beginning to feel the pain she caused Ashlyn in the first place.

 

Ashlyn sat on the bed confused, it felt so good having Ali touch her again but she knew it wouldn't end well. She had never been the type of woman to date an ex or even feel an attraction after so long so why is now different? Why is Ali different?

After going down to the gym and working out for a few hours she finally felt some relief, she returned to the room to shower hoping she wouldn't run into Ali, she wasn't stressed but she still didn't have answers for the way she felt. When she opened the door however she was convinced the world was against her, there sat Ali on her bed.

"We have to talk" Ali said when she noticed the woman at the door.

"Can I shower first?"

"Sure I will be here waiting."

Ashlyn wanted to prolong her shower but knew that it couldn't last forever, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, she dried off and instantly cursed herself for forgetting her clothes. She wrapped the towel around her body and stuck her head out the door. "Hey uh I forgot my clothes so uh don't look"

"I'm not going to look Ashlyn just get dressed so we can talk." Ali said as Ashlyn walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her clothes. "Sorry about that" Ashlyn said as she sat down.

"What are we doing Ashlyn?"

"Uh you wanted to talk so..." "I'm not asking for a smart ass answer what are we doing, one day it's hot, one day it's cold. Ashlyn I want to be your friend but I can't do the constant back and forth that it seems we always do. I literally walk on fucking eggshells around you, I do everything I can to not be in a room alone with you I refuse to look at you in the locker rooms, I stay away if we are in a social situation because I don't want to upset you, and then when I feel like we may be making some headway and we can be civil and be friends you flip out on me. So what are we fucking doing because I can't and won't play your game." Ashlyn wasn't sure she had ever seen Ali so angry, so honest.

"Ali I'm sorry I, my actions were unwarranted and uncalled for I know you were trying to be a friend and comfort me and I am an asshole for the way I acted. But the truth is I don't know how to be your friend Ali, I have never wanted to be your friend and when I felt you holding me it made me feel things that I have fought to not feel towards you." Ashlyn said as she stood up and walked over to Ali.

"What do you mean Ashlyn? That still doesn't tell me what you want." Ali said as Ashlyn stepped in front of her.

"Tell me no Alex" Ashlyn said as she bent down taking Ali's head in her hands pulling her in when she the heard the words "I can't" leave Ali's mouth she pressed her lips to the defenders lips causing both women to moan as Ali pulled Ashlyn down on top of her. Ali felt Ashlyn take her bottom lip between her teeth before letting go and asking for entrance that Ali happily granted. The women continued to make out for a few minutes until Ali pulled away "Ash, Ash stop" as soon as Ashlyn heard the words leave Ali's mouth she jumped up away from the girl only to have Ali grab her hand and pull her beside her.

"I wasn't saying to stop as a bad thing, I want this again, I have wanted this again for the past few months but I want it to go right I want us to go slow."

"OK, I can do that, I'm sorry I got carried away."

"You don't need to apologize but  do you think we could maybe cuddle, I've missed the way you feel" Ali asked shyly. 

"Of course Al, get ready for bed and we can cuddle" Ashlyn said as Ali leapt out of bed and changed into her pajamas before climbing into Ashlyn's bed. The women fell asleep in each others arms for the first time in years, both peaceful hoping they would continue to work towards bettering their relationship. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ali nearly flipped out when she woke up the next morning, she felt constricted, felt as though she was being held down by something. She decided to look at what was holding her prior to yelling and found a tattooed arm wrapped around her and rather that yelling she sighed in content. She was immediately overcame with happiness remembering last night, the thoughts of their talk, the kiss they shared and the feeling of falling asleep next to Ashlyn. It had been 5 long years since she felt as comfortable and happy as she is at this exact moment. Ali noticed the sheets were pooled near Ashlyn's waist and couldn't help to look at the woman's toned physique, she couldn't help but to run her fingers up the woman's six pack.

"Mmm that feels nice" Ashlyn moaned as her eyes popped open and she took in the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. "Good morning beautiful" Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arm a little tighter around Ali's waist.

"You must be high, there is no way I'm beautiful when I just woke up Ash" Ali replied causing Ashlyn to chuckle. "As much as I would love to continue lying here while you feel me up, we should probably get up so we can get to the team meeting on time" Ashlyn said causing Ali to groan at the thought of getting up "I would really prefer to lay here with you all day though" Ali replied. "As much as I would love that, we can't but the sooner we get the meetings over with the sooner we can go explore Portland and get some good coffee" Ashlyn said to the girl causing her to jump out of bed.

 

The 2 women made it down to the meetings just in time drawing a look from Alex, as soon as the women sat down Alex made sure to tell them they would discuss this later only for Ashlyn to tell her there was nothing to discuss. When the meetings were done the girls told the others they were going to go for a walk as they set out of the hotel towards downtown Portland, they made their way to a coffee shop and decided it to be a good place to sit and talk.

"I will wait for the order if you want to go find a table" Ashlyn said to Ali after they had placed their order.

"Ok, sounds good, I'm going to try to find a corner so their are less interruptions." Ali said as she walked away. After a few minutes Ali spotted Ashlyn walking over and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Here is your coffee Alex, do you need anything else before I sit down?" Ashlyn asked as she approached table.

"No ba...no I'm good thank you" Ali replied as Ashlyn sat down "I feel like we should maybe talk about last night" she finished. 

"I'm sorry if I uhh if I pushed it to far last night, I shouldn't have put you in that position" Ashlyn said.

"No Ashlyn you didn't push me, it's, that's not what I'm talking about. I mean you told me to tell you no and I couldn't. I would have to be out of my goddamn mind to honestly, last night was perfect I haven't slept that well in years. I was meaning we should talk about where we stand like what's going on with us."

"Oh ok, I'm glad you slept well, I honestly can't remember the last time I felt that content to sleep. I guess I can tell you what I hope to get out of this and you can tell me what you want if that's ok."

"Yea that sounds great Ash. Wait can I call you Ash now or- " Ali said before being interrupted by Ashlyn "You can call me Ash I mean hell you almost called me babe earlier. Is it ok if I call you Alex?"

"God yes, I love hearing you call me Alex" Ali said with a smile.

"Ok, so, I uh I meant every word I said last night. I saw a future with you, I have never been the kind of person to think about the future but every time I did it was you. I won't tell you I am in love with you because I think we have a lot to work on but I can tell you that I was so in love with you it hurt at times, and no matter what I did I couldn't change that. Alex you mean so much to me and I want to know where this can go. Also, I feel like I owe you an apology, I was so hell bent on labels that I pushed you to come out even if you weren't comfortable with yourself. I realized a few years ago that even though I was comfortable with my sexuality that even I wasn't as out I always wanted you to be, I realized that people in the LGBTQ community looked up to me but I did nothing to give back and to make a change, which is why I got involved with Zebra."

Ashlyn realized when she finished talking that she had made Ali cry, she instantly felt bad and reached across to grab Ali's hand in an attempt to calm her, "Alex baby I'm so sorry I didn't meant to make you cry" Ashlyn said

"Wow, I'm not crying because I'm sad I just have so many emotions right now." Ali said as she laced her fingers with Ashlyn's hands. "Thank you for saying that I, I owe you an apology though as well I wasn't very thoughtful with your feelings when we were together. I was so afraid of being judged that I let it keep me from being happy but more importantly I caused you unhappiness as well. I am so very sorry, I promise if you give me another chance I will do anything I can to make you happy again."      

 

The women finished their coffee before returning to the hotel hand in hand to nap before their game later this evening. They curled up next to each other in Ali's bed and slept contently for 2 hours. Ashlyn woke up a bit before Ali so she took the time to lay there and look at the beautiful woman in her arms. In the last 5 years she had many women in her arms but no matter who they were or where she met them none of them were as beautiful as Ali. After a few minutes Ashlyn felt Ali began to stir awake, as much as she loved looking at the woman while she slept, she loved looking into her brown eyes even more. Ashlyn softly ran her hand along Ali's face, "Alex can I kiss you?" "Please do" and with those words Ashlyn leaned in and took Ali's lips in her own, the 2 women became lost in the kiss for a bit before Ashlyn pulled back. "As much as I would love to continue that we have to get ready for the game."

The women took turns in the shower before walking down to the bus together, most of the team was oblivious to the 2 women but Alex wasn't. As soon as she saw the girls she shot them both a look before walking over to Ashlyn. "Care to share?" "Nothing to share Lex, we are just trying to be happy and work on what we can."

 

The game went well, Orlando was on fire and ended up winning 3-1. The team, the coach and Ashlyn were happy it was a good win against a quality opponent, a great start to the season. After the their cool down routine and signing autographs for the fans Ali and Ash retreated to the locker room to shower and change.

"Hey we are going to go out with some of the Portland crew, you guys in?" Alex asked.

"I'm down, how about you Al?" Ashlyn replied

"Sure" Ali replied.

 

Two hours later the pair walked into club with some of their teammates and joined the Portland players in a corner where they had reserved a few tables, Ashlyn was so giddy to have Ali by her side but told herself she would let Ali set the tone for contact tonight, they had made great progress and she didn't want to set it back by pushing the woman to far. Ashlyn offered to get the first round of drinks and while waiting at the bar she felt a touch around her waist, without looking she assumed the touch was Ali and responded, "Hi beautiful, you were wonderful tonight, I think we need a celebratory drink," as soon as she heard the woman's voice her eyes went wide. "Baby I didn't do anything yet but don't worry we can have that drink now and fun later."

Ashlyn immediately jumped away from the woman's touch, "Um sorry I thought you were someone else." "I will be whoever you want tonight sexy" the woman replied seductively. "Um no thanks I'm um I'm here with people." Ali looked up just in time to see the woman touching Ashlyn and then noticed Ashlyn talking to the woman, she immediately felt stupid, she thought they had made progress and things were well with them but she also knew Ashlyn's history and knew she had no problem getting women. Without thinking she stood up and walked over to the pair, 5 years ago Ashlyn wanted her out and it was time to show the girl how much she has grown.

She walked over to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her neck as she pulled her in for a sultry kiss that Ashlyn quickly returned. "Hey babe, do you need some help carrying the drinks back to the girls?" Ali asked. "Mmm god I love the when you kiss me like that, I would love some help thank you." Ashlyn replied before turning to the stranger "sorry told you I was here with people, have a good night," and with that Ashlyn walked back towards the table with Ali beside her.

When they returned to the table they were met with questioning eyes mostly from Alex "so, mind explaining that one? Are you guys dating again?"

"We are open to the option but taking it slow" Ashlyn said.

"That didn't look slow that looked like Ali staking claim against a random bar girl" Alex laughed.

"Well maybe that woman should learn to not touch" Ali said with a smile as she took a drink of her vodka cranberry. The answer must have pleased Alex considering she turned back to her conversation with Tobin and Allie leaving Ali and Ashlyn side by side.

"I'm sorry if you thought something else was going on over there Alex, she slid up behind me and I thought it was you and, I swear Alex you are the only person I have eyes for." Ashlyn said feeling guilty. "Ash it's fine, I will admit I felt jealous when I saw you talking to her but I trust you with so much Ash, it's ok now come dance with me." Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn out to the dance floor.

Ashlyn can't remember a time she enjoyed dancing as much as she was right now, Ali's back was pressed against her front as they moved to the beat of the music. Ashlyn felt Ali run her hands up the back of her neck and felt as though she pulled her closer. Ashlyn was beginning to get worked up, it was one thing to fall asleep with Ali pressed up against her but the ministrations of Ali's hips at this moment were doing things to the keeper.

"Alex, babe we uh, we have to stop" Ashlyn said as she moved away from Ali's swaying hips instantly earning a groan from the brunette in front of her.

"What's wrong Ash?" Ali questioned.

"Al, it has been a looooong time and you, your movements, your body against mine, is umm uhh-" Ashlyn began suddenly feeling nervous to say the rest of the sentence to the woman.

"What am I turning you on? Am I making you wish you could take me back to the room and strip my clothes off and worship the body that you can't keep your eyes off of lately?" Ali questioned knowing exactly the effect she was having on Ashlyn because she was feeling it also.

"God, yes I'm sorry I'm not pushing this I just fuck Al your body has always done things to me"  Ashlyn replied, and with that Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table with the rest of the girls.

"Hey guys we are going to head back to the room, I have bit of a headache" Ali said earning protests from the rest of the women. "Well why does stud have to leave with you?" A Portland player Ali didn't know asked them causing Ashlyn to speak up. "I offered to take her back, I don't want her roaming the streets of Portland by herself this late" and with that the 2 left.

When they returned to the room Ali immediately pushed Ashlyn up against the door and kissed her roughly with passion, Ashlyn returned the kiss as she pushed Ali back toward the bed and carefully laid her down.

"God Ash I want you so bad" Ali moaned out as they broke the kiss and rolled her hips into Ashlyn.

"Mmm fuck Alex you are so beautiful" Ashlyn replied as she felt Ali pull on her t-shirt. She stood up and removed the shirt before she reached down and removed Ali's as well.

"God Ash, I swear your body is a fucking work of art." Ali said as she ran her hand underneath Ashlyn's bra across her nipples causing the girl to shudder out a moan.

Ashlyn returned the touches after unhooking Ali's bra before leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth while caressing the other between her thumb and finger. "Fuck Ash, soo good" Ali moaned as Ashlyn switched sides and took the woman's other nipple in her mouth for the same treatment before she began kissing her way down the girls torso. When she reached Ali's waist she was apprehensive to go further until she heard Ali say "take them off please Ash", that was all Ashlyn needed as she reached down and popped the button before sliding the tight jeans down Ali's long slender legs and kissed her way back up earning a moan when Ashlyn got near the woman's hot core.

"Ash, baby I want to see you" Ali said as she sat up and helped remove her remaining clothes leaving Ashlyn completely naked once she slid her boxers down her legs and pressed a kiss right above her core.

Ashlyn felt nervous, she didn't know why she had been with plenty of women but this was different, this was the last girl she ever wants to have sex with, she wants to convey her feelings the best she can so her partner feels them as well.

Ashlyn tried to shake her nerves as she slid Ali's blue thong down her legs and tossed it off to the side. She took a breath inhaling the intoxicating scent of the woman's passion before leaning down and running her tongue through the girls slit causing Ali to moan. Ashlyn continued to place soft licks on Ali's clit before running her tongue down and sliding it inside.

"Holy fuck yes Ash right there" Ali moaned as she grabbed the back of Ashlyn's head as if to push her deeper. Ashlyn continued the ministrations with her tongue as she felt Ali's walls constricting she brought a finger up and ran it through the girls folds for lubrication before gently pushing into Ali before bending up and hitting the woman's G-spot as she attached her lips onto Ali's clit. After a few pumps Ashlyn carefully added a second finger to help push the girl over the edge.

"Uhhhh Ash, I'm fuck fuck me I'm gon, I'm gonna cum" Ali cried "please don't stop" was the last thing the woman said as Ashlyn felt her walls clinch and a flood of wetness on her hand. She stopped the trusting not wanting to hurt the girl but kept her fingers inside rubbing the girls walls as she came down from her orgasm slightly breathless.

When she finally calmed down Ashlyn removed her fingers and returned up the bed towards Ali's head. "Fuck Ash, that was so good" Ali said as she pulled her into a kiss before she wrapped her legs around the girls waist and flipped their position. Ashlyn gasped when she felt Ali's wetness against her and was incredibly turned on by the girls strength.

Ali bent down to kiss Ashlyn and in that instant thrust her pelvis into Ashlyn's causing their cores to rub against each other and both women gasped.

"Fuck Alex, please I need you" Ashlyn whined as Ali began working her way down the tattooed woman's body. She reached her core and began placing light kisses everywhere except the place Ashlyn needed her the most. When Ashlyn finally felt Ali's lips where she needed she thought she may cum immediately.

"Alex, please touch me please" Ashlyn said and almost instantly felt Ali wrap her lips around her clit. "God yes" Ashlyn moaned as Ali's tongue began working her core. Ashlyn was so worked up she knew she wasn't going to last very long.

"Babe, I'm gonna holy fuck" Ashlyn said as she felt 2 of Ali's fingers slide deep inside her core and begin to thrust quickly, "Al, A- Alex I'm gonna oh please don't fuck don't stop" Ashlyn said, Ali felt her walls closing in on her fingers and knew the girl was close so she bent down and took the woman back in her mouth as she continued to pump until Ashlyn reach her peak and moan out her orgasm. Ali removed her fingers and quickly thrust her tongue into the woman's hole causing her to cum a second time on her tongue.

Ashlyn was sensitive after her orgasm and asked Ali to stop, as soon as she felt Ali pull away she was overcome with emotion. "Ash baby, did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Ali asked.

"No I um fuck, that was god Alex I love you" and there it was it came out and couldn't be taken back, as soon as Ashlyn said it her eyes popped open and was met with a very withdrawn looking Ali.

"Ash, I umm I" was all Ali could get out before Ashlyn realized that she had probably just ruined everything, she immediately jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes before grabbing her phone and wallet and running out the door.

Meanwhile Ali stayed sitting on the bed in shock, she knew she should have said something to Ashlyn, she should have stopped her from leaving but she was shocked and with Ashlyn's reaction she is unsure if the girl even meant it. When she finally snapped out of the trance she realized that is was 1 am and she was still sitting on Ashlyn's bed naked, she attempted to call the keeper but her calls were sent straight to voicemail. She thought about calling Alex to see if she had seen the woman but knew that could potentially get them in trouble so she did the only thing she could she sent out a text to Ashlyn before going to take a shower. She was relieved to see a response when she checked her phone but wasn't the response she wanted.

Ali K: Ash, I need to know you are ok? Please come back to the room so we can talk.

Ashlyn: I can't talk right now, I need to be alone. This was a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake, Ashlyn knew it and so did Ali, but right now Ashlyn needed to clear her mind, she couldn't think of what might have been or what could be. She still had to many feelings wrapped up in her past with Ali. She knew this would lead to long emotional conversation once they have returned to Orlando.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for your responses. This one is going to be a bit short but I will update again this week.

Ashlyn thought about going to the bar but knew nothing good would come from that, she needed to talk to someone but didn't have anyone nearby so she did the next best thing she could think of by spending most of the night in a park trying to clear her mind.  Why did she tell Ali she loved her? Up until now she had been really good at hiding her feelings for the brunette. She knew leaving wasn't fair and she can't put any blame on Ali. After all it was only a few days since they spoke about the possibility of being in a relationship again.

She looked at her phone realizing it was 6 A.M and knew she should probably get back to the room since the team left for home at noon. Once she got back to the room she realized she didn't have her room key so she knocked on the door, unsure if Ali was awake or even in the room. When the door opened she was greeted by Ali with red puffy eyes.

"Oh Ashlyn, I'm so glad you are ok, I was worried about you" Ali said as she reached out to wrap Ashlyn in a hug before pulling back realizing it may not be a good idea.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Ali, I don't want to bother you I just figured I would come back shower and pack my stuff so I could get out of your hair." Ashlyn replied.

"You are not in my hair Ash, I want you here, I want you to talk to me. I think we really need to." Ali said only to be met with a nodded reply from the keeper. "Why don't you go shower and the we will talk" Ali said.

Ashlyn returned from the shower about 15 minutes later and found Ali sitting on her bed with 2 cups of coffee. "If you slept as much as me last night you probably need this" Ali said as she offered Ashlyn a cup.

"I'm sorry you lost sleep because of my stupidity"

"Well I didn't lose sleep because of your stupidity, I lost sleep because of your feelings which isn't something I consider to be stupid. I am glad I didn't really sleep because it gave me chance to do a lot of thinking and-" Ali started before she was cutoff by Ashlyn. "Please don't try to make this seem better than it is, I heard your response loud and clear. I didn't mean for it to come out of my mouth, I was just in a state of euphoria and I was just brought back to the days of old. I'm not trying to push my feelings on you but that doesn't mean I need you to toy with me either. We aren't dating and I know now that we probably never will again."

"You done?" Ali asked with a  bite to her tone, she was trying to tell Ashlyn all of the realizations she had come to last night after a few hour phone call with Kyle.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm done" Ashlyn said.

"Good, now if you could stop apologizing for everything that would be great. I am the one who should be sorry, I am the one who left you at the airport. I am the one that fucked up not you. Last night was amazing Ash, it was what I have been missing in my life for the past 5 years and I don't just mean the sex because while that is amazing I have missed just being with you. Being held by you, touched by you, I have missed being loved by you. Last night I was caught off guard and couldn't get my words out quick enough before you freaked out and honestly at that exact point I'm not sure what would have came out of my mouth because I was stunned. Ash I know I hurt you but I didn't realize that you still felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't normal Alex, it isn't normal to love someone who has been away from you longer than you've known each other. It's not normal to tell a girl you love her after you have sex for the first time."

 "You're right it isn't normal but you and I baby we have never been normal. And that's not the first time we have had sex so...."

"Alex, I, I don't want to push you away from me, I need you in my life even if its just as friends"

"Ashlyn I don't want to be your friend that's what I'm trying to tell you. When you text me telling me this was a mistake I completely lost it and then I called Kyle. He probably hates me considering I kept him on the phone for 3 hours. Ashlyn I want to be with you. I want this with you. I want to be the person you deserve in life and I'm am sitting here asking no I'm begging you please give me a chance. Don't push me away and don't push your feelings away." Ali said as she stood up and moved closer to Ashlyn.

"I, I don't know what to say Alex, I just I feel like I have said to much in the last 24 hours." Ashlyn replied.

"When we get back to Orlando, go on a date with me. Let me show you how much I care, how much I appreciate you." Ali said.

"I uhh I yeah, yeah I would love to go on a date with you Alex." Ashlyn replied.

"Great, I can't wait, do you want to take a nap before we have to leave for the airport. I will sleep in my own bed I just couldn't sleep not knowing where you were last night."

"Yea I could really use a nap, but I want to hold you I promise to keep it PG, and as for last night there is a park at the end of the block I sat on a bench watching the stars and thinking all night." Ashlyn replied.

"You spent all night outside because of me? Omg I am a awful person I should have came and found you."

"I just needed time to think, I was going to talk to Alex but knew that could get weird, I mean its awkward with her being a teammate and friend but you live with her so I don't want to bother her with our relationship stuff. And well Whit would probably fucking kill me if I called her at that time."

"Yea I thought about calling Alex as well but you're right it about it being weird to keep her in my relationship loops I guess, now lets take that nap."

"Right that PG nap"

"Ash the last thing I want with you is a PG nap but, we should probably get some sleep, I will set my alarm."

 

*2 weeks later*

"Hey Ash, are you free for our date this week Tuesday?"

"Um yea, of course I'm free for it."

"Great I will pick you up at 5" Ali replied happily.

"Do I get any hints?" Ashlyn asked.

"Eventually" Ali said as she lightly pecked Ashlyn on the cheek before walking off towards the locker room.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ali had asked Ashlyn out on a Thursday, they had an away game in Washington Saturday and after a narrow victory the team returned home early Sunday. Ali hated early flights after a game but was excited for it this time, she had a lot of plans to put in place for their date on Tuesday.

She managed to get reservations at BiCe Ristorante and after speaking with the manager and promising a signed jersey she was able to get their seats in a private room that the restaurant would allow her to decorate. She spent about 2 hours going through old pictures from college looking for meaningful pictures of her and Ashlyn, she had many pictures of the girl and hoped they wouldn't bring up the past in a negative way. She made a play list of soft romantic music and made sure to order flowers to decorate the room as well as a bouquet to pick Ashlyn up with. She knew the girl wasn't really a flower person but she was going to do anything in her power to show Ashlyn that she was serious about this relationship working.

 

Ashlyn couldn't remember the last time she went on a date that she didn't plan, a part of her was nervous for the outcome and the other part of her was relieved and excited. Ashlyn knew given the chance she would do anything for Ali, and deep down the only thing she wanted as an outcome was to be with the brunette again but she told herself while sitting on that bench in Portland that she wouldn't be the one to initiate a relationship this time its up to Ali. 

It was Monday evening , Ashlyn didn't have a chance to pester Ali with questions after practice since the defender had to go directly to the trainer for cramps. Even after their 2 hour training Ashlyn still felt on edge so she decided to go for a run when she got home from practice, after 4 miles she returned home and collapsed on her bed before getting up to shower again. After her shower she decided she should probably make sure Ali is ok and check to see if  the woman needed anything.

Ashlyn: Hey Al, I just wanted to make sure you are ok.

Ali: Yeah I'm fine, just a bit cramped up due to the heat. Thank you for checking on me.

Ashlyn: No problem Al, do you need anything? I would be more than happy to bring it to you.

Ali: Oh that is so sweet of you but I'm good thank you, I am really looking forward to our date tomorrow :)

Ashlyn: If you don't feel up to it we could always reschedule.

Ali: Nope not happening, I have been looking forward to this since I asked you back in Portland. I will see you tomorrow at 5 sharp.

Ashlyn: Ok, so is that 5 princess time or actual 5? Any chance I can get a hint so I know what to wear?

As soon as Ashlyn hit send she heard a knock on the door, she opened the door to find a neatly wrapped box on her door step, she picked the box up and walked inside setting the box down on her table as she read Ali's reply.

Ali: It's actually 5 jerk.

Ashlyn was about to replay but decided to open the box first, she was perplexed as she hadn't ordered anything recently nor did the box have a senders name on it. She unwrapped the box and opened up the top finding a note.

Ash,

The first time I saw you and really paid attention you were wearing a loose grey button down and jeans. Never in my life did I think someone could look so good but you were down right stunning. I can't wait to see you, wear this tomorrow for our date. I will see you at 5, I promise to not be late.

Ali :)

Ashlyn couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, she loved the gesture that Ali had made and even remembered the night they met in the process. She pulled the contents out of the box to find a pair of fitted black dress slacks and a fitted grey button down.

Ashlyn: Thanks for the box princess, that was sweet of you. See you tomorrow xoxo.

 

Ashlyn ran into Ali in the locker room Tuesday morning at practice, Ali confirmed they were still on before rushing out to put the finishing touches on their date. She finished all of the decorating before going back home to get ready. Luckily for her Ashlyn only lived a few houses down so she had until 4:50 to get ready. She wanted to look stunning for Ashlyn, she pulled out the red low cut dress that she had picked up on her trip to the mall. The dress was floor length with a high slit and diamond cut outs on the side. She loosely curled her hair and lightly did her make up. She grabbed the flowers that she had picked up earlier along with her phone purse and keys as she set out the door to her White Range Rover. She pulled up in front of Ashlyn's house at 4:55, she took a deep breath before walking up the house and knocking on the door. When Ashlyn opened the door she was floored, Ali looked stunning.

"I know you aren't a flower person but these are for you" Ali said as she extended the bouquet of mixed flowers towards the woman. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you, and if I look amazing the word to describe e you has yet to be made up. Alex you look breathtaking amazing, stunning. So beautiful" Ashlyn replied as she sat the flowers down on the table since they were already in a vase.

"Thank you, we should probably get going" and with that Ali took Ashlyn's hand in her own as they walked to the car, Ali made sure to open the door for Ashlyn and left a light peck on her cheek before she closed the door. Ashlyn sat in the passenger seat in a bit of shock at Ali's actions, she didn't really think the brunette would be so chivalrous it just wasn't her nature.

After about a 30 minute drive, Ali drove up to the valet stand, she exited the vehicle and walked to Ashlyn's side and opened the door helping the woman out. She once again took Ashlyn's hand as they walked inside to the hostess.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Krieger" Ali told the young girl.

"Of course, right this way we are so happy to have you here with us tonight." The girl replied as she guided the pair to the table before turning to leave.

When their server came over to take their order and to bring the bottle of wine that Ali had ordered Ashlyn took in the sights around her of the private room filled with pictures and flowers, "Wow Alex, this is to much. I mean it's beautiful but Wow."

"I'm glad you like it, I want you to know how important you are to me Ashlyn."

"I just it seems like so much for a first date. I don't know how one could top this" Ashlyn laughed out.

"You know I thought that to, I thought maybe I'm crazy for doing all of this for our 1st date but this isn't a first date to me, this is my last 1st date and I want it to be perfect."

Ashlyn sat speechless at the revelation by Ali, she had deep feelings for the woman across from her, that was no secret as she had already made them known, however she didn't realize that Ali felt that strongly as well.

"I'm not trying to scare you Ashlyn but I wanted you to know. I was afraid for a long time of being true to myself and it cost me the thing that mattered the most. I was scared to dig up these old pictures of us because I didn't want to bring up the past. But I want you to know I never gave up, I left but I kept you with me." Ali said as the server brought their meals to the table and the women ate in silence, stealing glances at each other the whole time.

"There is one more place if you don't mind me taking up your time" Ali said hoping Ashlyn wasn't ready to go home yet as they both got into her vehicle and she began driving.

"Alex, there is no place I would rather be than with you." Ashlyn replied as she took Ali's hand into her own.

Ali drove until they reached a beach, she grabbed 2 blankets out of the back of her car before taking Ashlyn's hand and leading her down to the sand.

"I'm not trying to be cliché but I know the ocean brings you peace."

"I can't believe you remember that, I mean I told you the night we met." Ashlyn laughed.

"I remember many things you told me, it was those things that helped me in Germany all those years. I would sit and think of you and times we spent together and wonder if I would ever be able to fix my mistakes. Sometimes I would sit by the water and wonder if across the world you were doing the same." Ali said as she wiped a tear that began to roll down her cheek.

"Alex, don't cry babe you are far to beautiful for that." Ashlyn said as she leaned in placing a soft kiss on Ali's cheek. As she went to pull away Ali softly grabbed her face and kissed her, as soon as their lips met Ashlyn let out a moan. She would never get of the feeling of Ali's lips on her own.

"Ashlyn I fucked up, I tortured myself and hurt you, I never thought I would have a chance to fix this until that night at Bullit. I will never take anything for granted the way I did all those years ago."

"Al we have to stop living in the past, we can move on from this if that's what you want." Ashlyn responded.

"I love you Ash, I don't want to spend another day in my life that you aren't my girlfriend." Ali said as she looked at Ashlyn to find her with a shocked look on her face. "Will you be my girlfriend again Ashlyn?"

Rather than replying with words Ashlyn grabbed ahold of Ali lightly and kissed her passionately, both women were lost in the kiss for a bit before realizing they are in fact on  a public beach and probably shouldn't take this any further right now.

"Yes of course Alex" Ashlyn finally said "I love you too."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Help! I have ran out of steam on this story but want to finish it somehow I'm open to all ideas. What are you all thinking/feeling?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going missing but as I stated I lost steam. I think I found it again though hope you enjoy. This chapter will be a 3 month time gap from the date.

To say the last three months had been great is an understatement, the women had their issues but, they spent as much time as they could together learning each other. It is currently July, the Pride are 8-3-3 on the season heading in to a break which falls during Ali's birthday.

The team was on their way home from a tough loss in Chicago, Ali curled up to Ashlyn's side discussing their break plans.

"Are you nervous to finally meet my family?" Ali asked the girl.

"I feel like I have communicated with Kyle enough that I should know him but I know that was a while ago, I'm honestly worried to meet your mom, what if she doesn't like me?"

"That's nonsense babe, she will love you."

"How can you be so sure Alex, I mean I'm the reason you left and went to Germany for so long, what if-" Ashlyn rants out before being cut off by Ali's lips on her own "baby she will love you, because I love you. Please don't worry so much."

"I love you too Alex, I'm nervous but I honestly can't wait to spend a week in Miami with you."

Ashlyn was all around nervous, she was nervous to meet Ali's family, nervous to give her the gift she had bought for her birthday but mostly nervous to ask Ali something that has been on her mind a lot lately. They landed in Orlando and made their way through the airport to the parking garage, Ashlyn put Ali's bags in the back of her Jeep before opening the door for the woman. This action earned a deep kiss from Ali as she slide into the seat and pulled Ashlyn into her.

"As much as I love kissing you we should probably get going so I can drop you off to pack." Ashlyn said causing Ali to pout.

Ashlyn drove the pair to Alex and Servando's house where she was still staying, she had truthfully been thinking about getting her own place but was secretly hoping Ashlyn might ask her to move in considering she had a big house that she lived in alone. Once they reached the house Ashlyn got out of the jeep to get Ali's bags for her, "What time do you want me to pick you up princess?" Ashlyn questioned as they walked to the door. "

"I will just walk down to your house when I'm ready" Ali replied.

"Alex we both know you will pack way to much for the week we will be there and we both know you won't be able to carry those bags 4 houses down so why don't you call me when you are ready and I will come pick you up. I have a few errands to run and then I will be home waiting for your call. I love you." Ashlyn said as she kissed Ali and turned back toward her jeep to leave.

"Ok Ash, I love you." Ali replied as she walked into the house.

Ashlyn left the subdivision and headed to the local hardware store, she was planning on asking Ali to move in with her. She knew it seemed like they were moving fast but she wanted the woman with her, she hated not waking up to her love every morning. Once she got the spare key made she went to the jewelry store to pick up Ali's birthday present, she had the gift picked out for a month now but didn't want to buy it and risk Ali finding it. She picked up the ring and headed home to shower and finish packing before they set out on their 3 hour car ride. Ashlyn offered to drive this week so Ali could enjoy her birthday week to the fullest.

Ashlyn just finished getting dressed when her phone chimed with a text from Ali.

My Kween: Almost finished getting ready, I just have to do my makeup to make myself beautiful.

Stud: You don't need makeup to look beautiful Al, your beauty is out of this world already.

My Kween: Look at you smooth talking over there :) Pick me up in 15?

Stud: No smooth talking my love just the truth. I will see you in 15 xoxo.

Ali finished getting ready before pulling her bags out on the front porch to wait for Ashlyn, she saw her walk outside and put her luggage into the back of her Jeep before backing out of the driveway and driving 4 houses down. She parked in front of the house before getting out of the vehicle and walking up to Ali while laughing at the 4 suitcases she had packed.

"Jeez Al, I thought I was taking you to Miami to visit not move in." Ashlyn teased.

"Hahaha very funny I'm not moving anywhere anytime soon obviously." Ali said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. Truthfully she didn't mean to sound bitchy towards Ashlyn but she was hoping that maybe it would let the keeper know she was ready for that commitment.

"Oh I umm I'm sorry I was just kidding with you Al, I didn't mean to upset you or whatever." Ashlyn said suddenly rethinking her plan to ask Ali to move in. Honestly she hated making Ali upset or angry, it scared her to no end and while she always had a cool calm and collected persona she was deep down terrified of Ali leaving her again. She knew things were good and she shouldn't harbor these feelings but it was so hard considering their past. She deep down knew she should talk to Ali about this but was usually afraid of the outcome, something inside of her clicked at this moment though and she decided to stop being scared and act.

"It's whatever, I'm not upset you kind of tired is all. Are you ready?" Ali replied.

"Um yeah, lets go" Ashlyn replied as she began moving Ali's bags to her Jeep.

She loaded Ali's bags and went to open the door for the woman before realizing she was already in the car, Ashlyn knew Ali was pissed off and that now might not be a good time but she was going to do this anyway. It was time for her to stand up and be in charge of her own happiness for once.

She got in the vehicle and began driving, Ali was paying attention to her phone and didn't realize they were driving towards the beach instead of north to Miami until Ashlyn stopped and turned to her.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah sure but I thought we were going to Miami" Ali answered a bit confused.

"We are, I jus- I feel like we need to talk and I need to be near water to calm myself down, I promise it will be quick and then we will go."

"Ok, you- you're not gonna dump me and leave me here right?" Ali asked confused and suddenly slightly worried.

"No I just want to talk" Ashlyn said getting out of the vehicle and walking to Ali's side meeting her at the door.

The 2 women walked quietly down the beach, Ali was confused by the lack of contact between her and Ashlyn. They made it a ways down the beach before Ali couldn't take the quiet anymore and broke the silence. "What is going on Ashlyn? You were happy when you dropped me off this morning and suddenly you are distant. What did I do?"

"I- Alex I don't mean to be distant, that isn't my intention. I'm trying to sort things out in my head and I- it's a bit of a struggle."

"What are you trying to sort out Ash? I want to help you but I can't if you shut me out on what's happening." Ali replied.

"That seems easy to say but if I'm afraid if I talk to you I am going to make you mad. I'm so fucking afraid that I'm going to push you away from me again. I know it seems dumb but you leaving broke me. I can't handle that again."

"Ash I'm not going anywhere but I need you to talk to me."

"When I brought up moving earlier, whe- why did you react like that?"

Ali suddenly felt scared, she knows why she acted like that but she doesn't want to tell Ashlyn and make her feel pressured. "I-Ash I didn't mean it like-"

"You do that all the time though Alex, you don't mean to but you are always making comments that make me feel like I have upset you or annoyed you."

"Ashlyn it's not, I don't mean to do that, I guess I didn't really realize that I was making you feel that way. You have never said anything about it. I'm sorry."

"I haven't said anything about it because I'm afraid that I'm going to annoy you and you will leave like you did last time. Never in my life have I ever been the type to be worried or afraid but I can't help it, I'm literally terrified of you Alex." Ashlyn said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Ash, baby please, baby I'm not leaving. I was so dumb before I have learned my lesson trust me. I- how long have you been feeling like this Ash?" Ali said as she felt tears roll down her cheek.

"The feeling has been there since you came back, it has gotten worse in the past month."

"Ash, I'm  so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that. I don't know why I get snappy but I will go to therapy if you want, I will fix this I want this" Ali said gesturing between the two of them. "Ashlyn I fall more in love with you every day. I don't ever plan on leaving again." Ali said pulling Ashlyn into a kiss, she was relieved when she felt Ashlyn reciprocate the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so sensitive and ruin the beginning of your birthday week, I just have a lot on my mind" Ashlyn said as she held Ali's cheeks in her palms.

"Talk to me baby, what is on your mind? I can't' help you if you won't talk about it."

"I'm afraid to scare you Alex"

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I- I made that comment earlier to judge your reaction" Ashlyn said as she reached into her pocket, Ali got a bit nervous hoping she wasn't proposing. It's not that she would say no but she knew they had a long way to go before they were at that step. "I was wondering if you would move in with me. You can have your own room, I mean there 3 extra in the house. I just I'm not trying to pressure you or rush I just know that you had been talking about an apartment and well my house is big and mostly empty and I love having yo-" Ashlyn rambled before Ali wrapped her in a hug and kissed her deeply to quiet her rambling. When Ali pulled back she noticed Ashlyn holding a key in her hand.

"Yes baby, of course I would love to move in with you" Ali replied "only if you don't expect me to sleep in a different room. I mean seriously if I have to know you are sleeping half naked in a room near me I may lose my shit" Ali laughed.

"I would prefer you in the same room as me but I didn't want to assume. I love you so much Alex" Ashlyn said before kissing Ali passionately earning a moan.

The women continued kissing for a bit before pulling apart. "I love you but we should probably get going to Miami or my mom will get worried. And with that the women walked hand in hand back to the Jeep Ashlyn kissed Ali on the cheek before closing the door and walking to the driver side.

Ashlyn drove in relative silence as the two listened to music before Ali spoke up, "so when do you want me to move in?"

"You can move in whenever you want. If you want we can do it when we get back from Miami, we can get a storage unit or I will build a shed or something if you need somewhere to put stu-" "Ash, I literally went from college to Germany to Orlando, I have my clothes really. I don't own furniture or appliances so as long as there is a closet I'm good."

"Ok, there is plenty of closet space but we can make more if needed."

Before they knew it they had arrived in Miami and pulled into the driveway of Debbie's home. Ashlyn suddenly felt nervous but knew Ali would be by her side. When she saw Deb walk out of the house she was floored. She was looking at an older but just as beautiful version of Ali.

Ali jumped out of the Jeep and ran into her mother's arms while Ashlyn hung in the background a bit, when Ali pulled away from the hug she gestured for Ashlyn to come closer to the pair. Ashlyn nervously but with confidence stepped towards her girlfriend.

"Mom, this is the love of my life, and the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, this is my girlfriend Ashlyn." Ali said with her nose crinkling grin.

Ashlyn extended her hand to the older woman, before she knew it she was being pulled into a hug by her girlfriend's mom.

"We don't shake hands here Ashlyn, we hug" Debbie said as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Um yes ma'am of course. Thank you for allowing me to visit this week, I appreciate your kindness."

"If you want my kindness to continue you will call me Deb or Debbie and none of the ma'am stuff" Debbie replied with a smile earning a laugh from Ali.

"Of course ma- Debbie I will do my best." Ashlyn replied before retreating to the jeep to gather their luggage.

"Alex you and Ashlyn can stay in the guest room on at the end of the hall, I just put a nice king bed in there so you should be more than comfy." Debbie said as Ashlyn walked in the door.

"Oh I- uh I can sleep on the couch or something I-" Ashlyn began stuttering, she knew damn well Ali's mom knew about their past and surely knew they were intimate now but she didn't want to create an uncomfortable atmosphere for their host, after all she was pretty certain Ali had never brought another woman home.

"Ashlyn if you think that I don't know you and my daughter have sex you are mistaken. Hell I'm surprised she hasn't moved in yet with the way she talks about you. All I ask is that you keep the noise down." Debbie laughed out, also your brother will be here in about an hour and a half so I figured we could all go out for dinner when he gets in.

"Actually mom, before we came here Ashlyn asked me to move in with her so we will be doing that when we got back to Orlando. And that sounds like a good plan to me do you want me to go pick him up?"

"NO he is getting a car, he will be doing a few photo shoots while he is here. Now you 2 go get settled." Debbie answered as she walked off towards the garage.

Ashlyn and Ali grabbed their bags and walked up the stairs towards their room, Ashlyn was in awe at the beauty and size of the house, when they finally made it to the room the 2 sat their bags down and Ali made sure the door was shut tight and locked.

Ali stalked over to Ashlyn and pushed her down on the bed before crawling on top and straddling her hips before leaning down to capture Ashlyn's lips while grinding down on her lap earning a moan.

"I have been wet and turned on since you kissed me at the beach" Ali said in a slight breathless whisper as she pulled Ashlyn's shirt up and took a nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck babe, we- oh god Ali, we shou-" was all she got out as Ali switched to the other breast and ground her hips down harder into Ashlyn's lap.

"Stop telling me we shouldn't and touch me" Ali moaned as she took Ashlyn's lips in her own. Ashlyn lifted her hands to remove Ali's shirt before reaching around and unclasping her bra letting it fall off. Ashlyn broke the kiss and leaned up to take Ali's left nipple in her mouth while Ali was grinding her hips. When Ashlyn felt Ali's movements getting messy she wrapped her arms around the woman and flipped their position.

Ashlyn was now laying between Ali's legs propped up on her elbows kissing the girl and lightly thrusting her hips forward. When she stopped her movements she earned a whine from Ali as she reached down and popped the button of her lovers shorts, sliding down her shorts and thong in one motion. She inhaled deeply taking in the scent of her lover before lowering herself between Ali's legs. She decided to tease the woman a bit by placing light kisses and bites along her thighs before flattening her tongue and making a swipe through her lovers folds. Ali gasped at the contact and her hand immediately went to Ashlyn's head trying to pull her closer.

"Oh god Ash, please" Ali moan quietly as Ashlyn began working the woman's core with her tongue. She thrust her tongue inside Ali's core a few times before going back to the long licks through the fold.

"Ash baby ugh oh yes please do- god don't stop Ash ugh" Ali moaned out as Ashlyn began flicking the woman's clit with her tongue. "Holy fuck right there ugh god yes Ash" Ali cried out as she pulled Ashlyn's head in closer and began moving her hips against her lovers face. Both women were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Oh god fuck I'm- I cumming don't stop ughhhhh" Ali cried out as Ashlyn felt a gush of wetness on her face, she continued licking lightly to clean her lover and that's when they both heard it.

"I'm glad your coming since my flight got in early but I would prefer you shower before I see you" A male voice laughed out.

"Alex wh-" Ashlyn began to question.

"That was my brother and I'm pretty sure he heard my orgasm" Ali said as if it was no big deal

"Omg Al the first time I meet your brother is immediately after her heard me get his sister off? I can't do this what if he tells your mom? Fuck I-" Ashlyn began rambling before Ali cut her off with a kiss.

"Baby it's fine, now lets go shower and meet my brother" Ali said getting up from the bed and walking toward the ensuite, Ashlyn didn't know what to do so she followed her lover into the shower. She was turned on and wanted no needed to touch Ali again but knew now wasn't an option. The 2 took a PG shower before getting out and dressing before heading down stairs. As soon as they stepped off the stairs Ashlyn wanted to run.

"Well well well, I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of meeting God before"

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Well well well, I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of meeting God before"

Ashlyn felt her heart drop at this comment, she wanted so badly to make a good impression on Ali's family and surely her brother hearing them having sex wasn't a very good start.

"But it seems my sister has" Kyle said earning a groan from Ashlyn, a laugh from Debbie and a death glare from Ali.

"I- I'm so sorry I- I di- I'm sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful in  your home Debbie. And I'm so sorry you had to hear that I-" Ashlyn stumbled out she hadn't been this embarrassed since her junior year of high school when her grandmother walked in on her and the first girl she ever had sex with. She wanted to run out of the house but knew it might make it worse.

"Oh there isn't anything to apologize for Ashlyn you are adults and Kyle is clearly a child" Debbie said stepping towards Ashlyn. "Speak for yourself mom, I will never unhear what I just heard" Kyle replied. Ashlyn couldn't take the embarrassment or what may come out of Kyle's so she excused herself citing something being forgotten in her Jeep. As she walked outside Ali and Debbie both knew the truth, Ali wanted to run out after her girlfriend but also wanted to scold her brother.

"Kyle what is your problem?" Ali practically yelled as the door Ashlyn went out shut.

"My problem? Jeez Al you guys are here less than an hour and already can't keep your pants on and I have a problem? I wasn't trying to be rude I was just giving you a hard time. I didn't realize your big bad keeper was so fucking sensitive."

"Sh- she is scared, she feels like she is going to annoy me or upset me and make me leave again, so yes when it comes to things I love or things that matter she is incredibly sensitive. And I get it that's my fault not yours but dammit Kyle you know how bad it was when I left and this is still new with us did you not think for a fucking second that maybe this isn't easy. I mean after all she pushed me to come out and I couldn't, mom never knew about her and now mom does and she is meeting you guys for the first time and you jus- you had to be a dick to her because you heard me having an orgasm with the woman I will spend the rest of my life with!" Ali replied with a bite in her tone before storming off out the door to find Ashlyn sitting on the bumper. She slowly approached the woman and could tell she was beside herself.

"Ash, baby are you ok?" Ali asked with concern.

"I- I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean to get carried away and put you in an uncomfortable situation." Ashlyn replied.

"Ash honey you didn't get carried away, trust me I wanted and more than enjoyed it. My brother just doesn't think before he opens his mouth."

"I can't believe I disrespected your mothers home like this, if she wants me to leave I understand."

"Oh Ash, you didn't disrespect my mom, remember she knows what we do, and she doesn't want you leave I'm certain." Ali said with a smile, "now what do you say we go back in and save my brother from the scolding he is surely getting from my mom?"

"I love you so much Alex, thank you for always grounding me, lets go meet your brother." Ashlyn said after giving Ali a kiss.

When the pair walked back in the house they could hear Debbie scolding Kyle and could see a very dejected looking Kyle sitting at the kitchen table. When the 2 women walked in the room Debbie stopped talking with a simple "You owe them an apology Kyle," before walking away.

Kyle stood up and faced his sister and Ashlyn "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, it actually wasn't my intent I didn't realize you would react like that, I hope you can accept my apology and we can get on better terms I have waited 6 long years to meet the woman my sister could never shut up about."  Kyle said as he extended his hand to Ashlyn. "And Alex I'm sorry for being a dick, I didn't mean to upset either of you. Please forgive me." Kyle added as Ashlyn shook his hand.

"I can forgive you bb but please don't act like that again." Ali said earning a nod from Kyle.

"What about you, can you forgive me?" He asked Ashlyn.

"Of course I can, I'm really sorry for being such a sensitive pussy but embarrassment is something I don't do well with." Ashlyn replied.

The trio sat around making small talk about daily life, fashion and music. Kyle convinced Ashlyn to let him cut her hair at some time during the week and Ali had an even better idea, she wanted it to be videoed for Kyles YOUTUBE channel. Deb returned to the kitchen to find the 3 chatting and suggested they all get ready for dinner. They all went upstairs to get ready Kyle went one way and Ali and Ash went the other.

"Hey babe" Ali said while she was getting dressed.

"Yea?" Ashlyn replied.

"Why does embarrassment bother you so much?"

"It isn't so much my embarrassment as it is for other people. My grandmother caught me in the act of losing my virginity to my first girlfriend. I thought she was at bingo, turns out it was cancelled and she walked in on us. my girlfriend was so embarrassed that she dumped me the next day, so I'm just not really a fan of it. Especially when it comes to sex." Ashlyn admitted.

"Oh wow well that makes sense but I'm not embarrassed. I very much enjoyed the orgasm you gave me and cannot wait to return the favor." Ali said causing Ashlyn to take a deep breath despite the embarrassment earlier she still very much craved her girlfriends touch. Ali kissed Ashlyn deeply before pulling away "let's go stud, the sooner we get through dinner the sooner you and I are naked in the bed" and with that Ali walk out of the room leaving Ashlyn with her mouth wide open in the middle of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn finally picked her jaw up off the floor and followed Ali out of the bedroom. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Ali back in her life. Deb and Kyle were standing in the living room when the couple finally joined.

"I call DD tonight as long as I get to drive that beast outside" Kyle said excitedly.

"Kyle you're always the DD, and if you want to drive that you better start sucking up to Ashlyn" Ali answered.

Ashlyn reached into her pocket and tossed the keys to Kyle "scratch it and I will kill you" Ashlyn said with a laugh as the four walked out the door. Ashlyn opened the door to the front passenger seat for Debbie before opening the back door and helping Ali in. Once the 2 women were in the vehicle she walked around to the other side and climbed in the backseat next to Ali.

Ali reached across the seat to grab Ashlyn's hand as she began rubbing circles on the back. Ashlyn was lost in Ali for the second time tonight. She wasn't a religious person but she would thank God everyday that she was lucky enough to have the love of Ali Krieger.

Both women were lost in their own little world in the backseat that they didn't realize the vehicle had stopped until Kyle cleared his throat. "Hey ladies do you think you can calm the heart eyes and get out or should we sit here longer?"

"Shut up Kyle" Ali said as she slapped her brother on the shoulder, meanwhile Ashlyn had got out of the Jeep and walked around to the passenger side. She opened Debbie's door first before opening Ali's and offering the girl her hand for assistance.

"Wow, I have never met someone so chivalrous, not even a man" Debbie joked as the four walked in the restaurant, causing Ashlyn to blush a bit.

"I grew up with a great role model" Ashlyn replied.

They were sat at the table and the three women ordered a glass of wine, while Kyle ordered a water. Ashlyn remember Ali talking about some of Kyle's addiction struggles in college and she was happy to see the man had cleaned up and was living right.

"So Ashlyn, tell us about yourself or me I guess as it seems Alex hid you for the past few years from me" Debbie said.

"Um, not much to me really. I grew up in a small beach town on the space coast. I left Florida for college but always knew I wanted to come back. I have a brother that I'm pretty close with but that is really the only family I have. I mean I have aunts and uncles and stuff but we don't really get along." Ashlyn said, she wasn't trying to be a Debbie downer but she truthfully hadn't had that great of a life and didn't want to bring people down with her story.

"Well, from what I know of you it is their loss, I'm also guessing since you didn't mention your parents that they are gone and I'm sorry you had to deal with that so young" Debbie replied.

"Yes my parents both passed right after I graduated college, they both had addiction issues that ultimately led to their deaths. I was never really close with them, they spent most of their time strung out, my brother and I were raised by our grandparents."

"Wow that's awful, I'm very sorry. Addiction is an awful thing" Debbie said as she reflected on her Kyle's struggles. Ali knew Ashlyn was raised by her grandparents though she never met them, she didn't know Ashlyn's parents were gone it was something she never brought up but instantly felt bad for the woman.

"It is, I am grateful to have never fell down that path myself no matter how bad things got. I really owe a lot to my best friend Whitney she moved to Florida after college to keep me afloat, and when I was stupid she called me out on it. I fell into a rut of drinking and making some bad choices and it was her that helped me realize that I wasn't being good to myself and that I needed to change."

"Well I'm very happy Alex decided to stop hiding you from us, you seem to be a wonderful woman and I couldn't be more proud of my daughters choices." Debbie said smiling as she lifted her glass to cheers with the group.

The group ate their dinner and conversed throughout the night, when time came to pay for the check Ashlyn insisted it to be her treat much to Deb and Ali's dismay. The four walked out of the restaurant Ashlyn's heart skipped a beat when she felt  Ali grab her hand and pull her closer. It wasn't the contact with Ali that shocked her but the openness in public with their relationship. Ali and Ashlyn both agreed to keep their relationship more private than not just due to fan obsession. But in this moment it was as if Ali didn't care about anything and that made Ashlyn happier than she has ever been.

As she did prior Ashlyn opened the door for Deb to get in the vehicle before opening the door for Ali. She was surprised when Ali pulled her in for a kiss so intense a moan slipped out of Ashlyn's mouth.

"I love every part of the person you have become Ashlyn" Ali said when the two women finally parted their lips.

"I love you Alex" Ashlyn said before returning to her side of the vehicle to get in. They drove in relative silence Ali drawing patterns on Ashlyn's thigh with her thumb. Once they arrived back to Deb's Ali announce she was going to take a shower and Deb had retired to her room leaving Kyle and Ashlyn alone for the first time in the living room.

"I really am sorry about earlier, sometimes my mouth opens before my brain has time to compute." Kyle said.

"It's fine, I was just caught off guard and I got scared." Ashlyn replied.

"Do you really worry that much that my sister will leave again?"

"Not as much as I didn't a few months ago, but yes. The hole I spoke of being in earlier was after she left. The things I did I am not proud of nor am I proud of all of the people I hurt doing it. I don't think I could come back from losing her again."

"Thank you for never giving up on her."

"I did, I gave up on ever loving her-"

"No you didn't, because if you had you wouldn't have asked about her after her injury, if you had you wouldn't have tried so hard to understand why she couldn't love you back. I never told her of the messages and phone calls we had because I wanted her to think you respected her wishes but the truth is every time we talked I could hear the hurt. If you gave up on loving her you wouldn't have welcomed her back to the states, you would have got her traded from the Pride. You and I both know it Ash and that's fine I just want you to know I appreciate you loving her."

It wasn't his intent but when Kyle and Ashlyn's eyes met he realized the woman was crying.

"I'm sorry Ashlyn, I didn't intend to make you cry."

"No, it's uh it's fine, I just- you are right, I never stopped no matter how hard I tried no matter how many women I was with I just couldn't do it. I love her to no end and I know its soon but if she will have me, I will marry her someday."

"When that day comes she would be stupid to say no. Welcome to the family Ash." Kyle said with a hug as he announced he was heading to bed.

Ashlyn walked up the stairs to find Ali standing in the bedroom wrapped in a towel. She walked up and placed a kiss along Ali's neck earning a moan from Ali as she craned her neck giving the girl more room. When Ali couldn't take anymore she turned around in Ashlyn's arms and began walking her back towards the bed. As soon as Ashlyn felt her knees hit the bed she was lightly pushed down feeling her back hit the mattress. Ashlyn looked up with slightly hooded eyes as Ali unwrapped her towel and let it fall to the floor.

Ali bit her lip as she crawled up the bed towards Ashlyn and took her lips in her own. She heard a moan when she swiped her tongue across Ashlyn's lip asking for entrance which the keeper granted. The feeling of contact between their tongues caused Ali to grind her naked core down onto Ashlyn.

"You are wearing to many clothes baby" Ali said as she broke away from the kiss and began stripping Ashlyn of her clothes. Once Ashlyn was completely naked the two spent hours lost in each others bodies until neither could take anymore. Ashlyn fell asleep quickly in Ali's arms and in that moment Ali felt that she may have died and gone to heaven, afterall nobody who has made so many mistakes in life should be lucky enough to be so happy.

"I'm going to marry you one day Ashlyn Michelle. I love you." She whispered with a kiss to the woman's head.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of a time jump in this chapter with some angst a coming up for the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I'm portraying Ashlyn as a pussy for lack of better words. Truth is it isn't exactly my intent however sometimes you are so in to a relationship and wanting to make the other person happy that you sacrifice your confidence and composure so you aren't overbearing.

6 Months. Ashlyn and Ali have officially been dating for 6 months now. Ali moved into Ashlyn's home shortly after they returned to Orlando in August. It was now November, the NWSL season had come to a heartbreaking end for the couple when the Orlando was defeated in PK's in the final. Ashlyn blamed herself for the loss no matter how many times Ali tried to help her realize it wasn't her fault she just couldn't let go. Ali became worried when Ashlyn was spending more and more time practicing and at the gym, she knew the outcome wouldn't be a good one if Ashlyn didn't relax a little bit but she just couldn't get through to her.

Ali was out shopping with Alex trying to quiet her mind when her phone rang with a call from Serv. Her face went pale as he relayed the information to Ali. He was on his way to the hospital with Ashlyn after she was training on PK's and came down wrong hurting her shoulder. Ali hung up the phone call and immediately raced out of the store with Alex on her heels. Once they reached the car Ali finally told Alex what had happened and the 2 women sped off to the hospital.

Ali ran into the hospital and up to the information desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Ashlyn Harris, can you please tell me where she is?" Ali questioned.

"Sure, what is your relation?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her- roommate, she has no family, please can I see her?"

"What is your name I will check to make sure you come in?"

"Ali, my name is Ali" She said as the nurse walked off to check with Ashlyn.

"Are you worried that she is going to tell Ash you called her your roommate? I know she is sensitive about that sort of stuff still." Alex asked.

"Um I didn't really think about it I guess, we try to keep low profile soooo." Ali replied earning a nod from Alex.

"I just spoke with Ashlyn, she said it is ok for you to go back, she is in room 5." The nurse said as she returned to the desk.

"Thank you" Ali said quickly as both women walked through the door to Ashlyn's room.

When Ali walked through the door she felt immediate sadness for her lover laying in the bed with her shoulder wrapped in an ice bag trying to bring the swelling down. Ali rushed over to the side of the bed and moved Ashlyn's hair out of her face.

"Are you ok Ash? Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Umm it hurts really bad, I fucked it up good this time. And no the doctor hasn't been in yet, the nurse said I'm next on the board." Ashlyn said as the four heard a knock on the door.

The doctor walked in as he was looking down at Ashlyn's chart, when he looked up Ali felt like she was hit in the head with a brick from her past.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Johnson. I will be taking care of you- Wow! Ali Krieger? Is that really you standing if front of me after all of these years?" The doctor said causing Ashlyn's eyes to go wide while Serv and Alex looked on in confusion.

"Uh yea, yea it's really me but umm she needs help, she is in a lot of pain." Ali replied nervously.

"Well it must be my lucky day, however for you... not so much. From what I understand you where practicing and fell really hard on your shoulder is that correct?" The doctor asked turning his attention to Ashlyn.

"Yes, that is correct, I fell directly down on my shoulder from about 4 feet off the ground in full leap." Ashlyn replied still wondering what the connection between her doctor and girlfriend was.

"Well Ms. Harris, I think the best thing to do now is order some X-Rays so we can see if anything is broken or torn and then we can go from there with your treatment." The doctor said as he removed the ice from Ashlyn's body. Almost immediately the nurse comes in and gets Ashlyn into a wheelchair to wheel her down to radiology for her X-Rays.

Alex and Serv decided they were going to leave so Alex could take Serv back to the fields to get his truck since he drove Ashlyn's jeep to the hospital. Ali sat quietly in the chair waiting for Ashlyn to come back, she sat wondering what this was going to do to Ashlyn's career, to mental well being that was already fragile but more importantly to their relationship when a voice broke her from her thoughts.

"So Ali, when did you get back to the states?" The doctor asked.

"Um, I, I got back about a year ago now. I decided I wanted to come home and be near my family and as luck would have it I got sent to Orlando because they had traded for the number 1 spot in the ranking order. My mom lives in Miami now so it's pretty convenient." Ali answered.

"Well damn, if I would have realized you were going to come back to the states I wouldn't have left without you."

"Matt, I- when you asked me to come back to the states with you I wasn't in a good place. I was so focused on getting back after my injury and the heartbreak of not going to the Olympics I just couldn't focus on anything else."

"I know, I knew that when I asked Ali, but the truth is I thought you were appreciative of me being there after you got hurt, I thought you genuinely wanted to be with me, I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong, I was just like the rest in the end."

"Matt I did appreciate you being there and helping, I just wasn't ready for that commitment in life, and as for being like the others I don't know what you are getting at. I never strung you on, just like I never strung them on. You knew as well as anyone else I was with in Germany what my intentions were. I just developed feelings for you that I never did with anyone else at some point while we were together."

"Well what about now? Are you ready for commitment in life now?" Matt asked leaving Ali stunned.

"I uh- I mean yeah I'm at that point in life that I want to settle down sooner than later. I mean I'm not getting any younger but I'm seei-" Ali said before she was cut off by the doctors lips on hers. And as her luck would have it in that exact moment Ashlyn was wheeled back into the room.

"What the fuck! What are you doing Alex?" Ashlyn yelled before Ali had a chance to explain.

"GET OUT!"

"Ash, baby let me explain please" Ali cried out.

"I don't want to hear your explanation right now, can you please leave?" Ashlyn said as she threw her car keys towards Ali. "I will have Alex come get me, please be out of my house when I get home."

Ali didn't know what to do so she left. She hurt the woman she loved again so if she could do anything it was honor her wishes and leave. Deep down she hoped that Ashlyn would eventually listen to her and let her explain but she knew there was a lot of work to be done now.

"Hey uh I'm sorry about that, I Ali and I go way back and I didn't know sh- she didn't tell me she was seeing anyone I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"It is whatever at this point I guess. What is the news on my shoulder I want out of here." Ashlyn asked.

"Well good news and bad news actually.  Nothing is broke so that's a huge plus however you tore a muscle so we will need to have you see an Orthopedic surgeon to get that fixed."

Upon hearing the news Ashlyn broke down in tears. Had she listened to Ali she wouldn't be in this position. Ali. Literally the last person she wants to think about right now but can get her off her mind anyway. She sent out a text to Alex asking her to come get her telling her she would explain later.

"I have a good Ortho I will get in touch with. Do I just follow the regimen of rest and ice until then?"

"Yes, that will work well, I also suggest some ibuprofen for swelling and pain."

"Ok, hey uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up Ms. Harris?"

"How do you know Ali?"

"Wouldn't you rather ask her that?"

"I want the truth but I don't want to see her right now."

"Are you sure you want to hear, I know you are upset and I don't want to make it worse" he asked and Ashlyn nodded.

"I met Ali when I was in Germany studying abroad. We met at a bar she was at bar with a few of her teammates and I instantly thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.  I introduced myself and we ended up partying together that night. When her teammates left she stayed and I promised them I would get her home safe. She wasn't drunk or anything we were just both enjoying being able to speak in English for a change. We talked all night and when the bar was closing I walked her home before realizing there were no cabs running this late and I was now 5 miles from my own home so she let me sleep on her couch. I was sure after that night that nothing would come of us. She told me she was currently in a friends with benefits situation with another woman so I just assumed she wasn't into me. We would hang out all the time and eventually her FWB situation came to an end. She had told me the girl began to develop feelings and felt it was best to stop before she couldn't.  I remember asking her why she was so opposed to a relationship if she was already hooking up with the girl. She couldn't give me a good answer just kept saying she isn't gay and that wasn't the way her life was meant to be. There were a few more girls in the mean time, I never understood why she would sleep with the women if she wasn't gay but I decided I was better off not questioning what seemed to be a sensitive subject. One night we were drinking and she kissed me, one thing led to another and before I knew it we were in my bed. The next morning when I questioned her about her choices she finally told me her reasoning."

Ashlyn was struggling to not cry as the doctor told the story. "What was her reason?"

"She told me she had dated a girl in college but I wasn't all that serious, she said the girl tried to force her out of the closet and it scared her so she left. She had told me the girl was so helplessly in love with her that she was calling her brother crying trying to find her when she didn't show up at the airport. I mean it's crazy right Ali is such a cool person, I can't believe the girl would push her away like that. What a psycho honestly. Like who would call their spouses brother?"

Ashlyn lost it, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore when the doctor finished talking. "Maybe the kind that didn't know she was being dumped. Ever think about that? I was that girl. I'm the one left crying in the middle of a fucking airport. ME!" She yelled as she stood up and began gathering her things. "Please give me my discharge doctor. I need to go." She asked as the doctor handed her the paperwork and she walked out of the room to wait for Alex.

 

Meanwhile Ali was sitting on the bed packing her clothes. She didn't want to leave truthfully but she knew better than to go against Ashlyn's wishes. She finished packing her things in her car before leaving to Miami to stay with her mom. It wasn't ideal to be 3 hours away from the training facilities but at least it was the offseason she thought. Before she left she left a note for Ashlyn. She wasn't sure the woman would read it but wrote it anyways in hope she would.

 

_Ashlyn,_

_I'm so sorry. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I know there is no way I can fix that, at least not right now. Please know that I love you with all my heart. You are my soul mate. I didn't know Matt was going to kiss me, I was just about to push him away as you were wheeled in. Ashlyn I promised you I wouldn't ever hurt you again, and I didn't do this intentionally. I will go and leave you to hate me if that's what you want but believe me its the last thing I want. I love you Ashlyn Michelle and I will die proving it to you if I have to._

_Love forever  yours_

_Alex._

_P.s. If I forgot anything can you have Alex take it? I will be in Miami with my mom and I don't want to burden you._

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging like that in the end! Enjoy!

Ali had done her best to keep her emotions in check as she made the 3 hour drive to Miami but she couldn't help the tears that had escaped. She called her mom and explained what happened before making sure it was ok for her to come over, of course her mom did her best to comfort her over the phone and told her she was always welcome.

As she drove Ali reflected on the events of the afternoon. She was pissed at herself for making Matt think she was interested in him still, she was pissed at Ashlyn for reacting the way she did although she would have acted the same way. Bust mostly she was pissed at Matt for his actions, he had no right to assume they would or could pick up where they left off. She knew the chance of Ashlyn actually listening to her anytime soon was a long shot, she knew getting Ashlyn to forgive her was going to take even longer. As hard as she tried she had to eventually pull off to the side of the road and cry.

 

When Alex finally made it to the hospital she saw Ashlyn waiting outside, she pulled up to the curb so Ashlyn could get in the car.

"Where's Ali?" Alex questioned.

"Don't want to talk about it." Ashlyn answered.

"Well you said in your text you would explain so you better get to it" Alex said hastily.

"I'm surprised Ali didn't tell you, of course why would she admit she fucked up the princess can't do that" Ashlyn scoffed.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ashlyn, did they give you some sort of pain medicine that has you loopy?"

"No Alex, I was wheeled back into my room to see Ali kissing my fucking doctor. I knew they had some sort of a connection based on his reaction to seeing her but I didn't fucking think she would cheat on me."

"How do they know each other?"

"Oh because he studied abroad in Germany and he and Ali dated for a while it seems. He knew all about the pathetic fucking girl she left behind to go to Germany, he called me a psycho and said I pushed her away. I finally blew up and told him I was that girl. I jus-  Alex I thought she loved me, I told her to get out of the room and out of my house. I'm done. I don't want to see her anytime soon. I cant believe I was so fucking stupid" Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Ash, did you let her explain? Or did you just jump to conclusions and assume she was cheating on you willingly. That doctor seemed like a creep."

"No, I just told her to leave."

"I think you need to grow a pair and try to talk to her, she loves you Ashlyn."

The rest of the car ride was silent, Ashlyn sat there pondering what to do, what to say. She hoped Ali was stubborn and would still be at her house when she got home but knew Ali would most likely be gone. When she got home she saw her jeep in the drive way but Ali's Range Rover was gone and suddenly reality hit her. She pushed Ali away, again. She has managed to push a woman she loves away twice, she has broke her own heart and most likely Ali's in the process.

"She's gone" Ashlyn said defeated. "Well you told her to leave, what did you expect?"

 Ashlyn exited the vehicle and walked into her now empty home, sure her stuff was there but her Ali was gone, she could smell the woman's scent throughout the house but that was it. Ali really left her. Ashlyn walked into her room she recently shared with Ali and saw her note. Ashlyn broke down crying at her stupidity, never had she been so quick to jump to conclusion, she was never the type that wouldn't listen to someone's excuse but for some reason she didn't want to hear it from Ali because deep down she was afraid of Ali dumping her. She couldn't take Ali breaking her heart so she decided to break her own heart.

 

Ali had been in Miami for 2 weeks now. She spent most of her time working out trying to keep her fitness up as well as spending some much needed time with her mom. Deb tried to convince her to talk to Ashlyn but she refused thinking it would do no good. A few of her college friends were in Miami for the holidays and convinced Ali to go out clubbing with them. As much as she didn't want to she gave in and met up with her friends for a few drinks. They all gave her a hard time about being a downer so she finally confessed she was heartbroken over a failed relationship. Her friends tried to convince her to move on but she just didn't want to. Truth is she had started to text Ashlyn at 20 times over the past 2 weeks but always deleted it assuming the woman wanted nothing to do with her. She was lost in her drink when she felt her phone vibrate with a text. When she read the message she nearly forgot to breath.

Ashlyn 8:45 pm: I will learn to accept it if you want nothing to do with me but I owe you an apology. I'm sorry.

Ali couldn't believe what she was reading, she was shocked to finally hear from the woman so she quickly replied.

Ali 8:47 pm: I'm sorry, I should have fought harder for you.

Ashlyn 8:50 pm: Can you talk?

Ali 8:52 pm: I'm actually out with some friends right now that I went to college with, they are in Miami and drug me out.

Ashlyn 8:54 pm: I'm sorry I suppose I shouldn't have assumed you were sitting around, I'm sorry to have bothered you.

Ali 9:00 pm: It's fine Ash, I didn't really want to go out but they made me. Can I call you tomorrow?

Ashlyn 9:04 pm: I have my surgery tomorrow so I will probably be out of it all day. I'm sorry for bothering you tonight. Good night Ali.

Ali 9:08 pm: Surgery? Are you ok?

Ali never received a reply to that message, she tried calling Ashlyn but her calls went to voicemail. She said goodbye to her friends and left the bar quickly in a cab going back to her moms house.

 

The next morning Alex picked Ashlyn up to take her to the hospital for her surgery, it was a going to be a quick procedure hopefully and she would be home later that night.

"I messaged Ali last night, and no before you ask I wasn't drinking I was laying in bed and I can still smell her on the pillow and I broke down. I ended up crying myself to sleep."

"Oh Ash, what did she say?"

"She apologized and wanted to call me today, I told her I was having surgery today and then I feel asleep. I think once I can drive again I'm going to try to go visit her in Miami if she will have me."

"I think that is a very good idea Ash" Alex replied, Alex already knew of their conversation last night when Ashlyn didn't answer her phone Ali called Alex. She didn't want to tell Ashlyn yet but Ali was on her way from Miami to see her after surgery. She knew Ashlyn was going to need help for a bit and offered herself to do just that.

Alex was sitting in the waiting room once Ashlyn was taken back to surgery when Ali walked up to her.

"How is she?"

"She is ok this morning, she told me she messaged you but I didn't tell her you were coming."

"I really hope this doesn't backfire on me."

"She misses you Al, she has been miserable and blaming herself."

"I, god Alex I have missed her so much, I really am in love with her I would never hurt her like this intentionally."

"I know Al, now we just need her to know that, sit down and relax it will be just fine."

The women had been sitting in the waiting room for about 2 hours when the doctor finally came out and told them the surgery was a success, they had found a bit more tearing in the shoulder but they were able to fix it with no issues. When they were able to go back to see her, Ali became suddenly nervous she wasn't sure if Ashlyn would want to see her.

"Hey champ how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she walked in the room.

"I'm ok...sleepy." Ashlyn replied with her eyes closed, she was tired but felt really good considering the pain medicine was still in effect. She took a deep breath and her eyes shot open when she picked up a familiar scent near her.

"Al- Ali what are you doing here?"

"Hi Ashlyn, I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I drove down this morning, I can leave if you want."

"NOO, I mean uh no I you don't have to leave but I-" "When can I go home?" she asked the nurse.

"We will get you up and dressed shortly and you can go home."

"I don't want to go home, I'm reminded of my mistakes there. I think I'm going to sell my house." Ashlyn rambled on.

"Ok well lets get you up and dressed and you can go wherever you want with these 2 ladies as long as you aren't alone" The nurse said.

"Ok, but the pretty lady has to leave the room, she can't see me naked she's to pretty for that." Ashlyn said pointing towards Ali earning a laugh from all 3 women.

 

Ashlyn finally got dressed and the 3 made their way out of the hospital, Alex told her she would take her home while Ali went to the store to get her medicine. When Ashlyn realized Ali wasn't in the same vehicle she immediately felt sad.

"Where did Ali go? I was hoping she would I was hoping we could talk." Ashlyn asked confused.

"She is going to go pick up a few things and your medicine and the she will be over, she is planning to stay a few days in your guest room, is that ok?"

"NO"

"You don't want her here?"

"I don't want her in my guest room. I want her with me but she deserves better than that." Ashlyn said before she dozed off to sleep.

 

Ali walked through the store grabbing a few things, she wanted to make sure she had everything Ashlyn would need as well ingredients for some of her favorite foods. She stopped by the pharmacy to grab her medicine. As she was on her way to the checkout she saw a bouquet of flowers to take home to the woman. She paid for the items and walked out to her car nervous about being alone with the woman.

 

When she walked in the home she shared with her love her heart melted at the sight of Ashlyn fast asleep sitting on the couch.

"Ash, wake up, you need to take this medicine to keep the swelling down." Ali said rubbing her fingers along Ashlyn's cheek.

"Mmm, did I die?" Ashlyn asked when she woke up.

"No  you are not dead Ash just asleep."

"Are you sure, because you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen in my whole life. Your boyfriend must be a lucky man. I hope he treats you well, better than I did."

"Ash honey what are you talking about?"

"Matt boyfriend guy. He likes you Ali. He will take care of you better than I did. He will never be able to love you like I do but he will make you happy. I'm sorry." Ashlyn said as she took her medicine before falling back asleep.

The words made Ali cry. She didn't understand why Ashlyn thought so little of herself.  Was Ashlyn trying to push her into the arms of someone else? Did she really think so little of her that she would assume she had moved on?

Ashlyn woke up a few hours later hungry, Ali was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the woman groan in pain. She ran in the living room to see the woman attempting to get up off the couch but she couldn't use her arm.

"Ash, honey are you ok, what do you need?"

"Hurts, and I need the bathroom and I'm hungry, and obviously needy. I'm sorry."

"No no its fine here let me help you up to the bathroom, I have dinner in the oven right now, you can take your pain meds with dinner."

"I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know if there is truth to what I said, I hope there isn't but either way I hope someday you can forgive me for my actions." Ashlyn said when she joined Ali in the kitchen.

"Ash, there was literally no truth to what you said. I haven't seen Matt since that day, I have been hanging out heartbroken in Miami. Ashlyn I love you, you are the only woman I want."

"I bet your mom thinks I'm an idiot huh.  I mean she isn't wrong I just hope someday I can be forgiven."

"My mom actually scolded me for not staying to explain to you. Now eat up we have a lot of catching up to do later."

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of an angsty chapter with a happy ending. I will do my best to make it happy from here on out.

When Ashlyn woke up the next morning she felt alone and in pain. She was immediately hit with confusion remembering Ali being in her bed last night. After they finished dinner Ashlyn crawled into her bed to ice her shoulder. Ali sat on the opposite end of the bed so they could talk. Ashlyn remembers crying and falling asleep but she knew she wasn’t alone. Where did Ali go? Did she push her away again?

_"Now eat up we have a lot of catching up to do later."_ _About an hour after they finished their_ _dinn_ _er_ _Ashlyn_ _figured it was a good time to start talking. She didn’t want to lose Ali and certainly didn’t want to push her away but she felt so lost and trul_ _y_ _felt like she didn’t deserve Ali's love._

_"_ _I'm sorry for the way I have acted the past few months really. I let_ _my_ _disappointment_ _in myself cloud my reality of what was good in life. I let the_ _disappointment_ _of my injury cause me to lash out at you and I am so sorry Alex, I will understand if you can't forgive my actions._ _"_

_"Ash, baby I knew you were beating yourself up and this was going to happen I just couldn’t seem to get through to you. Our playoff loss was not your fault and as for_ _my_ _forgiveness you have it but we have to be able to communicate better. Starting with why you think I would be so better off without you in my life._ _"_

_"I, I just feel like no matter how open you can be with our relationship you_ _aren't actually ok with it. I don’t want you to feel like I'm pushing you. Matt told me_ _wha_ _\- look at Al I really trul_ _y_ _love you but I can't be the one to force you to fake your_ _happiness_ _with me. You deserve someone to love you in the open and give you everything you want in life and more._ _" Ashlyn said as tears escaped her eyes._

_"What did Matt tell you Ashlyn?_ _"_

_"He told me how you met and became friends, how you hooked up one night and that you told him about me but that it wasn’t serious. That you felt I tried to force you out of the closet but your life wasn’t meant to be that way. He told me I pushed you away and then started calling me a psycho for calling Kyle and not understanding what was happening._ _" Ashlyn said feeling defeated._

_"_ _Ashlyn,_ _I never said it wasn’t serious between us, I was with a fair amount of people while I was over_ _there because I thought I could get over you but I never really did. Matt is the only person there was any sort of feelings with. He wanted me to come back with him not long after my injury, he wanted a future with me and I wasn’t there yet. It scared me to think of committing to him, I wasn’t ready for that but now- I now I realize what I want I'm not a naïve kid away from home anymore._ _" Ali said wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I want to be married someday and have a house full of kids._ _"_

_"But not from me, with me. I get it. Don’t worry I can be an adult about all of this. I just want you to be happy even if it means my own heartbreak Ali_ _. All I have ever wanted from the moment I met you_ _was_ _your happiness. When you_ _told me if I loved you to stop trying to contact you I did. I let you go even though it shattered me. I wanted to die to be honest with you. To me if I didn’t have you my life wasn’t worth living, now that I had the chance to get you back I realize my life will never be complete because I am not what makes you happy. I love you Ali but I can't be what you deserve._ _"_ _Ashlyn sobbed out._

_"Ashlyn baby no, I want a future with you. This is new with us but I want my future with you. I don’t deserve you Ashlyn. I deserve so much less because of the things I have done. You are the one right thing I have._ _Ashlyn,_ _I love_ _you_ _with_ _all of my heart and want nothing more than to see this relationship play out. I want to get married someday and have a house_ _full_ _of_ _kids. I want to retire in Orlando, and watch you play in our yard with_ _our_ _kids. I want you Ashlyn not some prick doctor that I dated a few years ago._ _"_

The pair had continued to talk before Ashlyn's pain medicine kicked in and she fell asleep, Ali did what she could to help the younger girl be comfortable before she slipped out of the bed and went to the guest room. Sleep eluded Ali, everything Ashlyn said kept playing in her mind. It broke her heart to hear the things Ashlyn had to say about herself. She will never understand why the woman thinks so little of herself and wishes she could change it. She laid in bed lost in her thoughts and decided to text the one person who always had an answer for her.

To Kyle: I need help. How do I make her see how much she means to me?

To Ali: Is she still being stubborn?

To Kyle: She is dead set on me not wanting to be with her, that I deserve better and that she can't make me happy. Kyle, I would do anything to show her that she is the only one I want but she doesn’t believe me.

To Ali: She is scared Ali, you just need to continue to be there for her, show her how much you love her and whatever you do, don't let her push you away.

To Kyle: I'm trying Kyle, I told her I wanted kids with her and she just went on a rant about how she would be an awful parent.

To Ali: Why does she think that?

To Kyle: I don’t know if it has something to do with the medicine but she is emotional, she just said she would be an awful parent because she isn't what makes me happy. I just don’t fucking understand Kyle.

To Ali: As dick as it may be try to talk to her tomorrow morning before you give her the pain medicines. Maybe the emotions will be calmed a bit and she can process what you are saying.

To Kyle: You're right, that may be the best thing to do thanks Kyle, I love you.

To Ali: I love you too Ali, goodnight.

Ashlyn managed to get out of bed not remembering what time she had fallen asleep. She knew she had ice in the room before she went to sleep and it was gone now, so Ali must have cleaned up a bit. She was feeling a great deal of pain this morning but didn’t want to call Ali for help, she didn’t want Ali to know she was weak. She managed to get in the bathroom and with a little struggle brushed her teeth before walking to the kitchen. She didn’t notice the guest room door being closed as she walked down the hall.

When she walked into the kitchen she noticed Ali's keys were on the counter, not that it meant anything considering Alex's house was within walking distance. She began the easiest process of making coffee, she went to the fridge to pull out the items to make an omelet. This task was a bit more difficult but she had to do it, she had to take care of herself. 

Once she got the omelet going she poured a cup of coffee and began looking for her pain pills, to be honest her arm hurt she knew she did too much. She turned the stove off and plated her breakfast before going in search of her medicine. She searched the living room, the bathroom and her bedroom to no luck. She knew she had taken her medicine in her bedroom last night, so Ali must have moved it the problem was where. 

She walked back to the kitchen and sat down to eat her breakfast, she was in pain but she would have to deal with it. She finished eating and her coffee before she began cleaning up her mess, by the time she finished the dishes she was regretting waking up. She thought about calling Ali but she didn’t want to bother her. She knew Ali laid her heart on the line to her last night but she felt like Ali was settling so she didn’t hurt her again. Ashlyn knew she would just distance herself for a while so it didn’t hurt as bad when the end finally came.

Ali walked out of her room and smelt coffee and instantly knew Ashlyn was awake and that she had done too much this morning. She walked into the living room where she saw Ashlyn on the couch with ice on her shoulder and a towel over her head.

"Ash are you ok?" Ali asked.

"Yep, did too much this morning and I can't find my pills. Don’t worry I'm fine."

"Ashlyn, you are not fine, it is swollen badly what were you thinking?" Ali said as she went over to the woman's side.

"I was thinking that I was hungry and wanted coffee, so I got up and took care of myself."

"Why didn’t you ask me for help? I told you I was going to stay here to help you."

"I didn’t know where you went. The last thing I remember last night is us talking and then I woke up and you were gone. I don’t want to be more of a pest in your life than I already am so I took care of myself."

"You are not a pest Ashlyn, you are my" Ali wanted to finish that sentence but didn’t know what they actually were. Did Ashlyn break up with her when she told her to leave? This needed to be addressed but she figured it would be best to give her time.

"Pain in the ass, that’s what I am. You don’t have to stay Ali, I can have Alex come over to help me you can go back to Miami." Ashlyn bit out. She really didn’t have a reason to be so cold to Ali other than being in pain, she was really just trying to save her own heart.

"I don’t want to go back to Miami Ashlyn, I want to be here with you. Besides you really think you are going to get Alex Morgan to help you shower." Ali jokingly said.

"No, I was going to call Sam for that."

"You would rather your ex be here to help you than me?" Ali asked as tears began to sting her eyes. 

"That’s what you are isn't it. Look Ali I meant everything I said to you last night but we both need to be honest I am not what or who you want. You need to be happy without me, I've always been your burden ever since we met. You-" Ashlyn said before being cut off.

"No! You don’t get to tell me what I want or what I need. That isn't your fucking decision Ashlyn. I don’t want to be your ex I want to be your girlfriend, you partner. I want to be with you and I don’t care how much you think you are going to push me away it's not going to fucking happen ok. If you truly don't want to be with me that’s fine but I think you are making excuses to combat your happiness. If you want me to leave I will walk out of that door and never come back. I will call and get traded to a different team and be out of your life. But dammit Ashlyn if you want to be with me I need you to figure out the angst you have towards me, I have apologized so many times and everytime it seems like we are in a good place and then something will happen, the past shows up or a bad decision is made and you retreat on me. You have to tell me what to do because I am in love with you Ashlyn and I can't handle all of this back and forth with you." Ali said, she knew her words hurt Ashlyn and the woman was crying but she had to get her point across. "I meant what I said last night babe, I want it all with you; marriage, kids a dog, but I can't do that when you are convinced that you're not what I want."

"Please don't leave me" Ashlyn choked out with a sob "but I am terrified, the last time I thought we had it all you left, I convinced myself I didn’t deserve your love, much like I did the few weeks you were in Miami. I'm terrified that you want all of these things and I'm not going to be able to live up to your expectations." Ashlyn cried "I'm so sorry please don't leave me."

"Baby I'm not going to leave you, I just needed you to understand what I was saying, I had no intention of leaving you."

"Why didn’t you sleep with me last night? I just want to feel you next to me."

"Ash, you just had surgery, I didn’t want to hurt you. Speaking of your shoulder, how does it feel?"

"It hurts so bad, I don’t know what I didn’t with my medicine. I wish the pain would just go away, and I really just want to shower but I don't want to move right now."

"I had your pills in my pocket last night, here take these I will go get you some water." Ali said as she offered the pills to Ashlyn before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Once those kick in we will get you in the shower and all cleaned up" Ali said before placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips which quickly turned heated.

"Are you trying to get me naked Krieger?" Ashlyn joked.

"Never really been something I've had to try hard to do babe." Ali said licking her lips.

It took about an hour for the pain to begin to subside in Ashlyn's arm, Ali had placed fresh clothes for them both on Ashlyn's bed before retreating to the bathroom to make sure everything she would need to bandage Ashlyn's arm was set out. 

Ashlyn joined her in the master bathroom and rid herself of her pants and boxers but knew she couldn’t get her shirt off by herself. Ali wasn’t expecting to turn around to a mostly naked Ashlyn and felt a pool of wetness between her thighs as soon as she turned around. It had been almost 2 months since they had been intimate with each other. The pair never went that long but Ali had been in Miami and right after the injury and they hadn't had sex since Ashlyn's birthday a week before the championship loss.

"Fuck Ash, warn a girl first" Ali gasped out wanting badly to touch the girl in front of her but knew she couldn’t risk hurting her.

"Sorry, I can't get my shirt off."

As soon as Ali removed her clothing Ashlyn felt a pang of arousal shoot to her core. The brunette woman in from of her was truly a work of art, she had the body that would make a goddess jealous. She was beautiful in every single way. 

"Fuck Alex you are so beautiful." Ashlyn rasped out as Ali walked over to her and ran her hands up Ashlyn's side pulling her shirt up lightly.

"I'm going to get your good arm out so we can slide the shirt over your head and down the sore arm ok baby."

"Anything you say princess."

Ali was able to get Ashlyn's shirt off without causing much pain for the short haired woman. Ok babe, let's get in the shower. Ashlyn moaned when she felt the water hit her body. "God that feels so good, I was starting feel gross."

Ali washed Ashlyn's hair before washing her own, she then washed her body before the tedious process of washing Ashlyn without hurting her. She started at the woman's legs and worked her way up, she had a difficult time not running her tongue through Ashlyn's folds, she wanted to so bad but knew it might cause the woman to move to quickly and hurt herself. When she got up to the keeper's torso she found a marking she had never seen before. Right under her heart where she had her brother's name tattooed had another marking next to it. It was simple in bright pink ink; ABK.

"Ashlyn, what is this?" She questioned.

"Oh, I uhh, I forgot about that. I got when I got the owl done right after the championship. If you hate it I will get it removed but I wanted you there, on my heart where you will always be." Ashlyn explained shyly, Ali was so touched she couldn’t help to pull the keeper in for a kiss to relay her emotion. She hadn't been kissed like this in months, both women let out a moan as their tongues met.

"Ashlyn, you are so fucking thoughtful and loving. I love it and I love you so much." Ali said when she finally pulled back from the kiss.

Ali finished helping Ashlyn shower before getting out and grabbing towels. She got Ashlyn's shoulder dried and bandaged before they both retreated to the master bedroom. Ali grabbed the clean underwear she sat out for Ashlyn before being interrupted by the woman.

"I don’t want you to think I- can we just maybe cuddle without clothes, I miss you Alex, I need to touch you and feel you."

"I can't promise to behave myself if we lay here with no clothes but yes, I would love to cuddle naked with you." Ali answered as the two crawled into bed. Ali couldn’t curl into Ashlyn like she wanted to avoid and extra pressure on her shoulder but just feeling the well-defined body of her love next to her was enough. She absentmindedly was running her fingers up and down Ashlyn's abs causing Ashlyn to shiver every so often.

"Fuck Al, you feel so good, mmm" Ashlyn purred out.

"Can I call you my girlfriend again?" Ali asked shyly.

"Only if you will agree to go on a date with me Saturday." Ashlyn answered.

"Ash, baby I would go anywhere with you. I love you." Ali said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"Mmm I love you too my super-hot sexy nurse of a girlfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the link the exhibit I referenced in this chapter.   
> https://www.kirstymitchellphotography.com/galleries/wonderland/

Things between the girls had been good, they were doing better at communicating. Ashlyn was doing her best not to shut down and make assumptions and Ali was making sure Ashlyn knew how much she loved her everyday. Ashlyn had planned the date that Ali had agreed to go on. It wasn't anything special, just a trip to a local art museum followed by dinner at the melting pot. Since Ashlyn couldn't drive her options were limited due to needing to hire a car service.

Servando had agreed to take Ashlyn to the mall for a few things while Ali and Alex got their nails done. Ashlyn wanted to pick up a new shirt for their date as well as a necklace she had been looking at for her love.

"So uh how's it going with Ali? Did you guys work everything out?" Servando questioned being witness to a few of the spats between the 2.

  
"Yea, I wasn't being fair to her, I have realized that but I'm afraid of losing her. I think I just can't believe that she actually loves me you know."

  
"You should believe it though Ash, you are a great person and so is Ali. You both deserve the happiness."

  
"I was awful to her Serv, the fact that I'm taking her on a date tonight is unbelievable."

"Ash, you were going through some shit, and saw another person kiss your girlfriend. I'm not saying you were right in your reactions but I would have reacted the same way. Ali loves you and that is why she fights so hard for you. Let your self be loved my friend."

"Yea I know, I just can't help the feeling that she will at some point realize that she deserves more or better."

"Nonsense, now lets go get this shopping done so I can get you home in time for your date." Servando said as they pulled up to the mall.

 

Ali returned home from getting her nails done finding a empty house, she knew Ashlyn was going out with Servando she just didn't know what time the girl would be home. She decided to take a nap while she waited for the girl to get home. Ali was asleep for a couple of hours when she felt the bed dip next to her.

"Hi beautiful, how was your mani/pedi with Alex?" Ashlyn asked brushing hair away from Ali's face.

"It was nice to be pampered this morning, thank you. How was your time with Serv?" Ali answered.

"It was good, we went to the mall and got some stuff done." Ashlyn answered. "I am really excited for our date tonight." Ashlyn said placing a kiss to Ali's forehead.

"Me too babe, what time is it?"

"It is 1:30, the car will be here for our date at 4:30."

"Guess that means I should get up, wanna shower together?" Ali asked wiggling her eyebrows at Ashlyn.

"I thought you would never ask my love."

The shower took a little longer than usual due to both Ali and Ashlyn's inability to keep their hands off of each other. Ali replaced the bandage on Ashlyn's shoulder before retreating to her closet to get ready for their date. Ashlyn hadn't told her where they were going but had given her hints on what to wear. She settled on a knee length black dress with a pair of short black heels. The dress was sleeveless and the weather was a bit chilly currently so she pair it with a white sweater. Her make up was simple to go along with her completely straightened hair.

Ashlyn settled on pair of black slacks with a silver button down shirt and a pair of black wing tip shoes. Her make up was simply mascara and Ali helped her style her hair into her signature style.

"Babe, will you grab a necklace out of my jewelry box for me?" Ali asked as she put in her earrings. Ashlyn was happy she had asked feeling it was the perfect opportunity to give Ali her gift.

"I-I picked this up for you today. I wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me lately and not letting me push you away. I truly am sorry for my actions lately and I promise to always love and cherish you." Ashlyn said as she handed Ali the box containing the drop diamond pendant.

"Oh Ash, baby that is beautiful but you didn't have to do that, I'm here because I love you, because I need you. But none the less, thank you this is beautiful and I love it. Will you put it on me?" Ali asked. Ashlyn quickly (as quick as she can with a bad arm) put the necklace around Ali's neck, as she hooked the sides together Ashlyn placed a few light kisses on the back of Ali's neck causing the girl to shudder slightly. 

"I love you so much Alex. You are my world." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's lips shortly before their car showed up.

Both women made sure they had whatever they may need as they walked out the door to the black Cadillac Escalade waiting for them. Ashlyn opened the door for Ali before climbing in the seat next to her. The drive to the art museum was short, Ali had been hinting to Ashlyn she wanted to go so to say she was excited was an understatement. The pair walked in hand in hand and began to walk around, they decided since neither of them were responsible for driving they would have a glass of wine as they walked around. Both women enjoyed the museum, Ali was more of a landscape art fan, Ashlyn was more into the abstract art, they however were able to agree their favorite exhibit was the Wonderland exhibit. The portraits were so complex and beautiful both women were mesmerized.

They finished the museum around 6:30 and walked out finding their car to the next destination. Once again Ashlyn opened Ali's door and helped her in before entering the vehicle. Ashlyn was happy to have a more private than not booth in the restaurant so she and Ali could talk more. She knew she had a lot of making up to do to Ali regardless of what the woman might say.

Their server came over to take their order, and brought along a bottle of wine.

"Thank you for the trip to the museum, it was amazing." Ali said taking a sip of her wine.

"Absolutely, I'm really glad you enjoyed it." Ashlyn said with a smile.

The girls sat talking while enjoying their meal and wine, they talked like old times about anything and everything. Ali talked to Ashlyn about her time in Miami, Ashlyn talked about how miserable she was while Ali was gone. Although admittedly her own fault because she was just too stubborn to listen to Ali. They talked about the surgery and recovery and Ali even talked about her next call up to National Team camp in a few weeks. She knew their free time with each other was coming to an end soon, eventually Ashlyn would be spending a lot of time in rehab as they got ready to open up the next season of the NWSL.

"Hey Ash, how would you feel about a vacation, just you and I after camp? Your shoulder should be feeling a bit better by then."

"T-that would be nice, I feel like its been a while. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Well, I really want to take you to Germany someday but its cold there right now, so I was thinking about Costa Rica. I hear its beautiful there."

"I would love to go to either but I think you are right about Germany and the cold, and I hate the cold. We can look at it when we get home tonight if you want."

"Great. I can't wait to have a week with you uninterrupted."

When the pair finished their dinner, Ashlyn slid her credit card in the folder, the server quickly returned and Ashlyn signed the receipt before the women walked out hand in hand. Ashlyn was happy, she was happy she finally got to the point of being able to enjoy dating Ali Krieger. That Ali had gotten to the point of not caring so much what people thought about her.

Just as promised the pair looked up vacations when they got home and decided on a week long trip to Guanacaste Costa Rica, staying at the Secrets Papagayo resort. Once the trip was booked the pair retreated to their bedroom, Ali lightly pushed Ashlyn against the door kissing her passionately as she began unbuttoning her shirt and kissing down her neck.

"You are so beautiful Ashlyn" Ali said as she carefully removed Ashlyn's shirt and bra and continued kissing the woman.

"Mmm shit Alex" Ashlyn moaned as Ali took a nipple in her mouth. Ashlyn carefully reached around and unzipped Ali's dress pushing the straps down causing the dress to fall down Ali's body revealing her black lace bra and matching thong.

Ali pulled Ashlyn off the door by the belt loops towards the bed carefully laying her down and removing her pants and boxers.

She removed herself from the bed and took her remaining clothes off causing Ashlyn to reach out and place a hand on her bare waist. "God you are so beautiful Alex."

"Mmm so are you stud, but tonight is about you. You need to be careful so you don't hurt your shoulder ok."

"I will try babe." Ashlyn said as Ali began kissing the inside of her thighs. Ashlyn shuddered feeling Ali's mouth so close to where she needed and wanted her the most. Ashlyn was getting ready to beg Ali for more as she felt Ali's tongue swipe through her folds. Ashlyn let out a load moan egging Ali on even more knowing her lover was enjoying her actions.

Ali continued her movements, alternating between long licks through Ashlyn's folds and taking her clit between her lips, she could feel Ashlyn's body tensing up and knew the girl was close to her orgasm. She sped up her movements before plunging her tongue deep inside Ashlyn's core as began rubbing  Ashlyn's clit quickly causing the girl to tumble in throes of pleasure.

Ali crawled up Ashlyn so she could kiss the woman, Ashlyn moaned when she felt how wet Ali was combined with the taste of herself on Ali's tongue. The sound of Ashlyn's moans made Ali feel like she lost all control as she wrapped Ashlyn's legs around her waist and plunged 2 fingers deep inside and began pumping quickly.

"Oh f-fuck Al, d-don s-stop" Ashlyn cried feeling herself pushing closer and closer to another orgasm. Before she knew it she was tumbling again but Ali wasn't stopping, at one point she could feel Ali's hips trusting along with her hand and knew that Ali had came with her. After 3 orgasms Ali finally removed her fingers from Ashlyn's dripping pussy. Ashlyn knew her girlfriend was incredibly turned on but wasn't ready for Ali to straddle her and begin rocking against her working her way to a powerful orgasm.

By the time Ali collapsed next to Ashlyn both girls were spent. Ali curled up next to Ashlyn, sighing when she felt Ashlyn wrap her arm around her pulling her in close.

"I love you so much Alex. Thank you for today." Ashlyn said placing a kiss to the girls head.

"I love you too Ashlyn, and thank you for today. I had a lot of fun. I hope we can do this forever."

Little did Ali know that was Ashlyn's plans exactly. Not now obviously and maybe not anytime soon but Ashlyn knew she was going to spend the rest of her life loving Alexandra Blaire Krieger.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed since the pair worked out their differences and began communicating better. Ali had been gone at camp with the US national team for 3 weeks, thankfully the camp went well. They spent 2 1/2 of the 3 weeks in Portugal for the Algarve cup, the US team practically ran away with the tournament bringing home gold for their country.

Ashlyn had finally been cleared from her doctor to begin working out and training again. She kept it light for the first week but was able to get back into the groove of things quickly. The first big test came one day when she was helping Sarah with shooting practice, she laid out for a save and cringed as she landed on her surgically repaired shoulder but let out a breath when she realized there was no pain.  She spent the 3 weeks Ali was gone practicing as much as possible, it wasn't that she felt she had missed a step or anything, she just missed Ali. To say she was excited for their upcoming trip was an understatement.

 

It was late on a Friday evening, the pair were in their shared room packing for their trip, their flight was scheduled to leave at 7 Am the next morning.

"I'm really looking forward to this next week with you Ash, I missed you so much while I was gone." Ali said as she continued placing clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm looking forward to it as well Al, you being gone the past 3 weeks felt like an eternity." Ashlyn replied.

"I agree completely, it would be great if Jill would finally see how great you are and give you a call up so I don't have to miss you when I'm at camp." Ali said with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be a dream come true to be in the National team pool, but I just don't think I'm good enough to compete with Hope." Ashlyn said dejectedly.

"That's nonsense, you are good enough Ash, they just need to see it. Rumor has it Nicole is going to retire, they will need a new #2, keep your head up babe, you are amazing." Ali said trying to cheer her girlfriend up.

"We will see I guess, honestly right now all I want to focus on is you, the next week and all of the sexy bikinis you will be in." Ashlyn said wiggling her eyebrows causing Ali to roll her eyes.

The pair finished packing and went to bed knowing they had a very early morning, their flight left Orlando at 6:00 Am arriving in Costa Rica around 1. Ashlyn let out a soft sigh as she felt Ali curl into her side. The pair quickly fell asleep, their alarm rang far too early for eithers liking but none the less, at 4 AM both women crawled out of bed and completed their morning routine, Ali made a quick breakfast and coffee for them both while Ashlyn loaded their bags into her Jeep so they could leave for the airport.

Ali spent most of the flight asleep on Ashlyn, while Ashlyn watched a movie on her tablet. She was happy Ali was comfortable, knowing her love was sleeping well made the extra money they paid for 1st class seats totally worth it.

Ali woke up shortly before the plane began to land, "hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?" Ashlyn questioned when she felt Ali begin to stir.

"Good, I didn't mean to sleep the whole way. I'm sure you were bored. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize babe, I just sat here and watched a movie. I'm glad you were able to get comfortable enough to sleep."

"Baby I could sleep anywhere as long as I'm in your arms." Ali said as the wheels touched down on the runway.

 

The women left the airport with their bags in hand walking toward the private car reserved to take them to their hotel. Ali was excited, happy and slightly nervous. She had big plans for this week with Ashlyn, she just hoped it would turn out the way she wanted.

After a short drive, they arrived at their hotel. They quickly checked in and were taken to their room for the next week. Their villa sat on top of a hill overlooking the inlet with mountains in the background. It was beautiful and both women were pleased with their choice of resort. By the time they finished unpacking it was 2:30 in the afternoon, they decided to go to the bar and grab a light lunch and a few drinks. The rest of their day was spent just as relaxing, making it a semi early night considering how long they had been up.

The first full day of their trip was a blast, they decided to go on an 7 hour tour, the tour took them up the mountains to see an active volcano, a trip through the rainforest, lunch in a local town and finished off with a trip to a hot spring resort heated by the volcano. When they returned to the resort around 4 they spent some time exploring each others bodies before going to their dinner reservations at 7. After dinner they decided to stick down by the pool for nightly entertainment.

The second day was spent on the beach, Ashlyn was happy to be able to rent a boogie board and play around in the water. She tried to convince Ali to join her but the woman was firm in her decision to sit on the beach on work on her tan, and work on her tan she did. Ashlyn had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Ali in a tiny red bikini with her hair up in a bun and a pair of Michael Kors sunglasses. Ali enjoyed watching her girlfriend in the water, as she sat on the beach she was planning out her night.

Ashlyn finally came out of the water after 2 hours exhausted, her and Ali decided to retreat to their room for a short nap. Well Ashlyn napped, Ali continued thinking of her plans for later hoping for the best. When Ashlyn woke up an hour later she couldn't get over how beautiful her lover was next to her. She pulled Ali in for a kiss, quickly turning heated as Ali moved to straddle her.

Ashlyn let out a moan breaking Ali out of her daze as the woman quickly stood up off the woman.

"Time to get up, the car will be here at 5:30, I'm going to shower and then you can shower while I get ready."

"Are you serious right now? You are really just going to leave me here high and dry."

"Babe, I hardly believe you are dry but yes I am." Ali said as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door to shower.

Ashlyn stayed laying on the bed, slightly annoyed at the end of what would have surely led to sex as she heard the shower shut off and Ali walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Shower is all yours babe." Ali said going over to her suitcase.

Ashlyn quickly got up and walked into the bathroom without saying a word. Ali knew her lover was annoyed and she truly felt bad for it but she really wanted the next time they ~~had sex~~ made love to be special.

Ali got dressed in a pair of light black pants paired with a sleeveless black shirt, she put the necklace Ashlyn had bought her a few months ago and put on light make up, along with loosely curling her hair. She had just finished her hair as Ashlyn exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Ali's breath hitched at the sight of her lover as she dropped her towel to put on a pair of silver boxer briefs.

"You ok over there princess?" Ashlyn asked when she heard Ali.

"Yeah, great now get ready, I'm going to sit out on the patio for a bit." Ali said as she exited the room purse in hand.

Ashlyn dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows and pair of navy blue Sperry's. She styled her hair and threw on her watch just as Ali reentered the room to see if she was ready.

The pair left the room hand in hand to the awaiting car. They drove about 30 minutes before being let out near the beach. Ashlyn wasn't sure where they were but knew that this night Ali had planned meant a lot to her. They walked down a boardwalk for 15 minutes before ending up in front of Citron restaurant. Ali gave the hostess her name and they were quickly lead to the wine cellar dining area.

The room was as it seems, the wine cellar, set up to be a private space dimly lit mostly by candle light.  "Wow, this is really nice Al." Ashlyn said amazed.

"It gets great reviews, I'm just glad we were able to get a reservation here." Ali said as they sat down.

As soon as the server came over Ali ordered a bottle of Beringer Cabernet private reserve wine, as well as the appetizer of Seared Ahi tuna they decided to share.

"Are you enjoying vacation so far?" Ashlyn asked as Ali took a sip of wine.

"Yes, it is so beautiful here, I have really enjoyed the week so far. How about you?"

"Yea, its awesome. I want to come back someday to surf."

"Maybe we can do that next year babe." Ali said as the server brought their appetizer and took their order Ali ordered Sautéed Sea Bass and Ashlyn chose the Salmon risotto. They continued their conversation while enjoying the dish in front of them, finishing shortly before their server brought over their main course. They ate in relative silence, Ali was beginning to feel nervous but doing her best to stay calm.

As if luck being on her side Ashlyn excused herself to the ladies room. As soon as she walked away the server came over to the table to make sure Ali was ready for the next part of their dinner. Ali quickly fished a small black box out of her purse hiding it just before Ashlyn walked back to the table.

"I ordered a vanilla crème Brule for dessert, is that ok with you?" Ali asked as Ashlyn sat down.

"Sounds amazing babe, thank you for this really it has been wonderful." Ashlyn said as Ali took a deep break sliding her chair back.

Right on cue the server Carlos, came over asking if he could take a picture, citing it wasn't often they had such powerful athletes in their presence. Ali quickly agreed as she and Ashlyn stood up next to each other as the man snapped a picture. As Ashlyn went to pull away Ali grabbed ahold of her hand to keep her in place.

"Ashlyn, the day I met you will always be one of the best days of my life, although I didn't know it then. Having you back in my life means more to me than I can ever put into words. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life, but I plan on spending every waking moment I have being thankful I did it. I love you more than I can possible explain and I don't ever want to be with out you. Ashlyn, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest woman in the world, will you marry me?" Ali asked as she dropped to one knee presenting Ashlyn with a silver tungsten ring lined with black carbon and simple diamond in the center.

Ashlyn was shocked at a loss for words, she felt a tear escape her eye as she attempted to speak but nothing came out.

"Ash, babe?" Ali asked feeling tears for all the wrong reasons, Carlos was currently snapping pictures as Ali sat there trying to process what she thought to be rejection. Not knowing what to do she stood up and began to pull away from Ashlyn. "I'm sorry, you win. I'm so-" Ali choked out as she felt a lump in her throat thinking Ashlyn was finally getting back at her for the pain she had caused so many years ago. She grabbed her purse and began to leave when she finally heard Ashlyn talk.

"Y-yes, yes Alex I will marry you" Ashlyn said reaching into her pocket with one hand as she reached for Ali. "On one condition, Alex you have been my person since the day we met. Alex I love you and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, I will marry you as long as you will agree to marry me." Ashlyn said as she presented Ali a 2 carat diamond ring.

"Y-yes oh my God" Ali said as Ashlyn slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Alex, so much."

"I love you too Ash." Ali said before pulling Ashlyn into a passionate kiss that was interrupted by their dessert being brought to the table along with a  bottle of champagne. Ali was happy to see Carlos had captured the entire process, even the point she almost left out of embarrassment thinking she was being turned down.

The pair enjoyed the rest of their meal as well as the champagne before paying the bill and walking hand in hand back down the boardwalk to the awaiting car.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you. Definitely not something I thought you would do." Ashlyn said with a chuckle.

"I never thought it was something I would do, but I'm to the point in life that I know what I want, and I'm going to take the initiative to get it."

When the pair got back to their hotel room they were met with another bottle of champagne as well as the bed being covered with rose petals along with 2 dozen red roses place in the room.

"Did you do this?" Ali asked shocked.

"Yes, my plan was to walk down along the beach tonight when we got back to ask you to marry me, but when you asked me I was shocked, and then you thought the absolute worst and I knew I had to answer you, but I knew if I answered you I needed to propose to you."

"You are amazing babe. So amazing." Ali said with a kiss.

"So are you Alex. I can't wait to be your wife."

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to bring this story to a end, thank you all for your Kudos and comments. This chapter is a year later.

A year after getting engaged, Ali and Ashlyn found themselves back in Guanacaste Costa Rica only this time for their honeymoon.  Ali was laying on the beach watching Ashlyn surf. She loved how carefree Ashlyn looked on the water.

Ashlyn finally got her call up to the national team right before the world cup, she managed to impress Jill so much that she was the number 2 keeper. Ali ran across the field to Ashlyn as soon as the whistle blew in complete elation, the US won the world cup! Just as their lives were returning to normal from their world cup victory they returned to Orlando just in time to make a run at the playoffs, unlike their last trip to the championship they won it this time, in convincing fashion. Ashlyn had a clean sheet as her team tallied 5 goals to run past Houston.

They married the April 15th in a mostly private ceremony held in their back yard. Ali was stunning in a knee length wedding dress decorated with pearls and lace. Ashlyn settled on a pair of khaki shorts with a long sleeve button down finished off with a blue bow tie. Both women agreed on flip flops as their choice of foot wear. Their wedding party matched their style very closely and at the end of the day the women became wives in the presence of 60 of their closets friends and family. They left the next day for their honeymoon, not wanting to waste a minute of their free time together. 

 Ashlyn is currently sitting on a airplane, on her way home to her wife. She has spent the last month in Rio De Janeiro Brazil, but now she is heading home, Olympic gold medal in hand.

_"Hey babe, can we talk about something?" Ali asked._

_"Of course, what's on your mind?"_

_"I think I want to retire."_

_"Wha- why? Alex you are in the prime of your career, we just won the world cup? The Olympics are coming up."_

_"I know, and I would love to go to the Olympics but there is something else I want more."_

_"What?"_

_"I want a family, I know we just got married but you have been such a big part of my life for so long, I don't want to wait anymore"_

_"You don't want to play soccer anymore? Did we rush to get married, is that what is causing this?"_

_"No Ash, it's just I'm not getting any younger, and I really want to have a child. You know just forget I brought it up, it's fine I just thought you would understand and be happy."_

Ashlyn remembers that conversation well, she and Ali didn't talk for a bit, before Ashlyn finally realized that Ali was willing to sacrifice everything for her, for their family. She apologized profusely to Ali, and made it better with countless orgasms later that night. Ashlyn was broke out of her thoughts as the plane touched down in Orlando, She pulled the hood up over her head and put her sunglasses on in hopes of not being recognized before grabbing her bag and walking off the plane. She grabbed her luggage as soon as in came down the belt and headed out to meet her wife, although she walked outside and couldn't find Ali, she pulled her phone out to call Ali when she heard a man calling out her name, that man ended up being Kyle.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? Where's Alex?"

"Ash, no time, Ali is in the hospital we gotta go." He said grabbing Ashlyn's hand pulling her quickly towards his car.

To say Ashlyn was freaking out would be a understatement, Ali was only 7 1/2 months pregnant, she couldn't be going into labor.

"Kyle is she ok? Its so early are they sure its labor?"

"Yeah Ash it's labor, and she is ready to break moms hand so you better get in there."

Suddenly Ashlyn felt sick, just last night she stopped the pk to give the US a gold medal against home team Brazil and now she about to be a mother. As soon as Kyle pulled up to the hospital she jumped out and ran inside as quick as possible only stopping to ask the nurse where her wife was before busting through the door as Ali screamed in pain.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going to go into labor, I'm so sorry I wasn't here I knew I shouldn't have gone to Brazil." Ashlyn said as she dropped by her wife's bed.

"Shut up, you won Ash. You won a gold medal, I'm so fucking proud. AHHHH Fuck" Ali screamed again this time clinching Ashlyn's hand as the doctor came in.

"You are so beautiful Alex, I love you so much baby." Ashlyn said kissing her head before they turned their attention to the Doctor taking a seat between Ali's spread legs.

"You have dilated quiet well Ali, we are ready for you to start pushing." The doctor said to Ali's relief.

"Thank fucking god, I'm never doing this again. I hate you for letting me" Ali screamed directed at Ashlyn.

After a few minutes of pushing and a whole lot of screaming the room was filled with a different kind of scream as the doctor raised a small baby from between Ali's legs.

"Congratulations baby number 1 is a little boy, are you ready to push again Ali I can see the second babies head."

Ali gave a nod as she began pushing again, this time taking a bit longer before the room was filled with the screams of their second child, "congratulations, it's a girl."

Ashlyn stood from Ali's bed side with tears in her eyes as she was motioned over by the nurses to cut the umbilical cords of her children, as soon as that was done both kids where laid on Ali's bare chest.

"Alex, y-you did so good, they are beautiful, just like you." Ashlyn cried watching her wife with their kids.

"I couldn't have done it without you stud" Ali smiled.

"When did you go into labor?"

"L-last night, I watched the game and got so excited I though it was just a bit of cramping, after I talked to you it got worse so mom took me to the hospital and they admitted me."

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have got home sooner."

"Ash, there was only one flight that would have got you home quicker and it left 2 hours after the match, I wanted you to enjoy your success with the team. You deserve it after everything you have been through."

 

After a few days in the hospital and a bunch of testing to make sure everything was ok, Ashlyn and Ali returned home with their children ready to begin their life. The first day home was quiet both the babies and Ali slept most of the day while Ashlyn tried to catch up on menial household chores. She cooked dinner for her and Ali and finished the laundry just in time for the babies to wake up screaming.

Later that night after both babies where changed and fed Ali and Ashlyn laid them down to sleep. Both women took turns saying goodnight to each of their children, I love you so much Dexton James and Amara Blaire.

 

 


End file.
